<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond Obilgation by obidalanetwork_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246386">Beyond Obilgation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist'>obidalanetwork_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Incomplete, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. But Obi-Wan finds the line between duty and desire blurring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obidala Network</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network">Obidala Network</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile">Obidala Network’s collection profile</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's a great honor, Mace. But it just doesn't ... feel right." Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, arms crossed, intent gaze clashing with the dark-skinned Jedi Master's. </p>
<p>After a long moment, Mace Windu raised one brow and shifted his attention. Following Mace's gaze, Obi-Wan joined him in watching Anakin spar with an older Padawan. It was immediately obvious that Anakin was controlling the match. The boy executed an effortless backflip and motioned his opponent forward, cutting his lightsaber in a lazy figure eight.</p>
<p>"How goes the boy's training?" Mace asked.</p>
<p>A good question. Obi-Wan carefully considered his answer. Physically, Anakin was advancing in his control of the Force at a speed that far surpassed his peers, as the current sparring session demonstrated. Mentally and emotionally, the boy chaffed under the restrictions imposed upon him. A lingering effect of years spent in slavery, perhaps. But it was the wildness that concerned Obi-Wan the most. Anakin was forever seeking to go farther, faster. A possibly typical pursuit for a fourteen-year-old but for the surges of uncontrollable power the boy exhibited -- Obi-Wan never knew what would trigger them, and he had yet to manage to teach Anakin to control these impulses. Obi-Wan blew out his breath slowly. He really didn't want to re-tread old ground with Mace, so he simply replied, "Anakin keeps me on my toes."</p>
<p>Mace chuckled. "As you did with Qui-Gon."</p>
<p>"Oh, I've paid for any past transgressions a dozen times over. Believe me." Obi-Wan scowled and rubbed his smooth jaw. "I don't want to leave him behind. I'm not at all comfortable with this arrangement."</p>
<p>"I told you I would personally supervise Anakin while you're away."</p>
<p>"And I appreciate the offer. But you have no idea how fast he can disappear, how easily trouble seems to find him." Obi-Wan's scowl deepened. He re-crossed his arms. "I can't explain this vague uneasiness. I just have a bad feeling --" He cut off when he heard clipped footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>Stepping to Mace's side, Obi-Wan pivoted to greet the newcomer. He masked his astonishment at seeing the Supreme Chancellor striding towards them. What was he doing in the Temple? In the training levels? Palpatine's fur-trimmed green robe flapped open; his face, just as open, was guileless and carefree. Yet, Obi-Wan knew the man had to be a shrewd politician. His appearance was undoubtedly part of his popular appeal.</p>
<p>As Palpatine neared, the small smile slid from his lips, but the spark in his eyes remained. He halted before Obi-Wan and inclined his head. "Pardon me for interrupting such a serious discussion." The smile returned. "Though I'm sure I know what the topic was." Obi-Wan regarded the Chancellor passively as he continued. "I'm truly sorry, Jedi Kenobi, that you are unhappy with the arrangements." Obi-Wan's eyebrow twitched in surprise. Amusement made the spark dance through Palpatine's eyes. "You think that I can, perhaps, read minds? Not to worry, young man. The only powers I possess are those of observation. Body language can be very, shall we say, loud sometimes."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dropped his arms and his eyes as he willed the heat seeping up his neck to recede. He took a quick breath and met Palpatine's kindly gaze. "My apologies, Chancellor, but you're absolutely correct. I do harbor misgivings about the mission."</p>
<p>Mace started to speak, but Palpatine held up his hand for silence. "Please, Master Windu, I would prefer that young Kenobi be allowed to speak his mind."</p>
<p>Exchanging a swift glance with Mace, Obi-Wan caught the subtle warning look. He returned his attention to Palpatine, encouraged by the expression of open anticipation on the Chancellor's face. The Jedi blurted, "Can't you, or the other heads-of-state protest this preposterous stipulation of one escort per dignitary?"</p>
<p>"We tried." Palpatine shook his head. "I wanted to attend the ceremony, but the whole thing had my advisors in such an uproar, that I ended up having to decline the invitation."</p>
<p>Mace and Obi-Wan both nodded sympathetically. Obi-Wan said, "The thing is ... I really don't see why I have to be Queen Amidala's escort. There must be a dozen capable ..."</p>
<p>Palpatine halted Obi-Wan's protest with a terse shake of his head. "I'm sure you're aware that I personally requested you for this duty." Obi-Wan nodded. Palpatine continued, "The queen's safety is paramount to me. So far as I'm concerned, the only true guarantee of that safety in this bizarre situation, is to have a Jedi as her escort." Palpatine paused and ran long fingers through light brown hair, mussing the neatly-combed widow's peak. "It was extremely difficult for me to get the queen to agree to this, Jedi Kenobi. You are the only Jedi she knows at all. Even then I had to insist most aggressively that she accept your services. The fact that you killed that Sith creature in her own palace was my trump card, and I must admit to trading shamelessly on your heroism. If you refuse, I'm not sure what I'll do."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to fear, Chancellor. Obi-Wan has no intention of refusing this mission," Mace interjected.</p>
<p>Avoiding the question stamped on Palpatine's features, Obi-Wan's gaze skittered across the room and fell on Anakin, toweling his hair. As if he felt his master's scrutiny, Anakin looked over. Their gazes met. Master and Padawan smiled simultaneously. Anakin patted the other Padawan on the shoulder, tossed the towel onto a bench, and jogged over to the three men.</p>
<p>Their shoulders brushed as Anakin swung in beside Obi-Wan. The boy was almost as tall as Obi-Wan and took great delight in pointing out the likelihood that he would soon look down at his master.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, do you remember Chancellor Palpatine?"</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged. "I see you on the newsvids a lot."</p>
<p>A chortle rumbled in Palpatine's throat. "Well, that puts me in my place, doesn't it? We did meet several years ago, young Skywalker. At the time, you made quite an impression on me, though I can see I didn't do the same for you." He rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Perhaps we can use your master's absence to get re-acquainted. I'd be fascinated to learn what manner of training goes into the making of a Jedi."</p>
<p>Slipping out from under the Chancellor's touch, Anakin shrugged again. "Yeah. I guess." He turned to Obi-Wan. "May I go shower, Master?"</p>
<p>The boy hurried away when Obi-Wan nodded, his departure tracked by three sets of eyes.</p>
<p>"Your affection for the boy is obvious," Palpatine noted. "I can understand perfectly your not wanting to leave his training in another's hands, even if it is only for a few weeks. If you want to refuse the mission, I won't press the issue, though it would mean another round of hard bargaining with the queen."</p>
<p>If only he could pinpoint the source of this elusive unease nagging him. Obi-Wan sighed. "I have no logical reason to refuse." He paused and met Palpatine's searching gaze. "I accept the mission, Chancellor."</p>
<p>Gratitude laced Palpatine's thanks. Obi-Wan glanced askance at Mace. The Jedi Master's dark eyes glittered with approval.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bit back another sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The padded chair accepted Padmé into its folds as she tucked her feet under her. The small salon pod in this smallest of Republic Cruisers was somewhat cramped, but still tastefully appointed. The soothing cream and russet surroundings were lost on her as she glared at the figure across the cabin.</p>
<p>Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had ignored her ever since she'd boarded at Naboo. One standard day and eight hours. She was not used to being ignored. Quite the opposite. Usually attendants buzzed about her like b'lit flies; stolen moments were the only ones she had alone. But thirty whole hours, practically the entire trip -- the situation was, was ... intolerable. Fuming, she silently dared the Jedi to look her way. He remained unmoved, and unmoving.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan had changed little in four years. His braid was gone, as was the stubby ponytail. His light brown hair was longish, with wavy bangs touching his eyebrows and the back curling up and over his tunic's collar. A golden glow imbued his skin -- a sharp contrast from the pallor marring his cheeks and darkness ringing his eyes when last they'd parted. Of course, he's been deep in mourning then. And that intense, slightly disapproving, gaze was unchanged, though little grooves seemed to have taken up permanent residence between those blue-grey eyes. But he was in his late twenties -- ten years her senior, if she remembered correctly. </p>
<p>Distant civility had previously characterized his actions in her presence. When they'd met at the spaceport in Theed, he'd politely insisted she call him 'Obi-Wan'. But when she had requested that he call her 'Padmé', he had gotten an odd look and said, "I don't think I can do that, your majesty." And those were the last words he'd spoken. Padmé narrowed her eyes. This utter rudeness was most annoying.</p>
<p>Without looking up from the datapad he was studying, Obi-Wan suddenly spoke. "You seem to be working yourself into quite a snit, your majesty. Would you care to tell me what the problem is?"</p>
<p>Snit? Snit! How dare he! "I am not having a, a ..." She couldn't even say it. Padmé stopped short, suddenly realizing how right he was. She was behaving, at the very least, childishly, and certainly in a fashion unbecoming her position. She refused to let this ill-mannered Jedi upset her. In her best regal monotone, she said, "If you must know, I am most unhappy that you refuse to return the honor of calling me by my given name. It is the least you could do, since we will be in such close quarters for the next ten days." </p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised his head and regarded Padmé for a moment. One brow arched. "I'm sorry. I just don't see a trace of the young handmaiden I remember. Would it please your majesty if I called you 'Amidala'? Enough, at least, to avoid further temper tantrums?"</p>
<p>As she opened her mouth to protest, his gaze snared hers. She pursed her lips and returned the stare, refusing to acknowledge how much those smoky eyes unsettled her. Blue sparks danced through the grey. The cad. He was teasing her. She gave him a tight smile. "Amidala would be fine. For now."</p>
<p>A corner of his mouth twitched. He nodded and returned his attention to the datapad.</p>
<p>"Are all Jedi so rude?" Padmé asked.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's head popped back up, expression suddenly serious. He laid the datapad aside, steepled his fingers and seemed to give the question great deliberation. "Jedi are as diverse as any group, so I can only speak for myself. I would prefer to say I am plain-spoken. My apologies if it comes across as rude."</p>
<p>"You are quick to offer apology, but it rings hollow, Jedi Kenobi. You show a distinct lack of respect for my position."</p>
<p>"You are not a position, Amidala. You are a young woman who happens to be the elected head-of-state of a small planet in a vast galaxy. Not to demean your position, but it is only a ... showcase, if you will. An opportunity to use your abilities to better the lives of those under your care."</p>
<p>"As you do in your capacity as a Jedi Knight."</p>
<p>"Exactly. As anyone should when placed in a position of power."</p>
<p>"So, it's not just my little backwater queendom that fails to impress you. No position impresses you."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not particularly."</p>
<p>"Then how does one win your respect?"</p>
<p>"Respect is earned, not won like a prize in a lottery."</p>
<p>Padmé swung her feet to the floor and leaned forward. "You are being deliberately difficult."</p>
<p>Picking up the datapad once again, Obi-Wan said, "Then instead of offering hollow apologies, perhaps I should return to my reading." </p>
<p>Stopping herself in mid sputter, Padmé gaped at the lowered head. No one made her sputter. She was cool, calm, poised. Even facing invasion by the Trade Federation had not phased her. To be allowing a little needling to upset her so much, she must be more bothered by recent events than she'd realized.</p>
<p>Padmé smoothed the knee-length tunic over her lap, letting the blue velvet's richness soothe her senses. She fingered the gold braid trim absently. The most recent death threat echoed through her thoughts. Oh, all leaders received such missives, she was sure. And she was also certain that she received many more than she ever saw, her advisors only showing her the most serious examples. Most were easily dismissed. But this one had had a menacing quality that lingered in the mind and left a bitter aftertaste. Like slow-acting poison.</p>
<p>Pushing to her feet, Padmé began to pace the cabin with her head down and hands clasped behind her back. Add to the mix this totally unavoidable wedding cum treaty signing ceremony, with its ludicrous restrictions, and top it off with having to endure Obi-Wan's mocking condescension -- the whole thing was ... was insupportable. Her scowl deepened.</p>
<p>A beige wall bumped into her. Padmé stifled a gasp. She hastily stepped back. Strong hands grasped her upper arms and steadied her. Padmé jerked her head up and stared into Obi-Wan's cloudy eyes. </p>
<p>"Please unhand me," she whispered.</p>
<p>"If you'll tell me what's bothering you," Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>"Can't you read my mind?"</p>
<p>"Jedi don't usually read minds. We pick up on emotions. It's more like reading your aura."</p>
<p>Padmé knocked his arms aside. "Stop lecturing me!" She spun away. </p>
<p>A warm sigh breathed onto Padmé's neck. "I'm here to help you, Amidala. I want to help you. Please."</p>
<p>The tender tone caressed Padmé's emotions, further crumbling them. Mockery would be preferable to this awful compassion. Pain squeezed her ribs as she wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection. Why couldn't he see the handmaiden? She was right there. As helpless as the day when she had railed against Qui-Gon's decision to bet her people's future on a pod-race. Caught in a vortex from which there was no escape. The inevitability, the surety of that death threat, the certainty that it was going to be enacted on this trip, swirled around Padmé and sucked her deeper into the mire of despair.</p>
<p>The Jedi's voice was quiet, but firm. "You're worried about this journey."</p>
<p>A small jerk of her head was all Padmé could manage. She felt his moist breath caress her neck again, and wished she'd worn her hair down.</p>
<p>"Your worry goes very deep. Something else is at work here. Something well beyond my rudeness."</p>
<p>Stiffening, Padmé tightened her grip until it was difficult to breathe. She wanted to scream at him to leave her alone. She was the target of this unfathomable hatred. It was her battle -- hers alone. She had to find a way to defeat the demon before it stormed her defenses. The demon was not the one who penned that vile threat, though he was the one who loosed it. She had discovered the demon's name, and that name was Fear. She choked back a sob.</p>
<p>"Why are you afraid?" Obi-Wan whispered.</p>
<p>Lurching across the cabin, Padmé cried, "Stop it! Just stop it!" She fell into a chair. Obi-Wan swiftly crossed the salon and knelt before her. She eyed him through a shimmering veil. "Leave me be. Can't you see that I don't want your help? Curse Palpatine for insisting you escort me. At least Sabé would have let me alone, would have allowed me to be strong. You don't want me strong. You want me weak so that you have to rescue me. But I don't want to be rescued. Go find some other queen in distress, Obi-Wan Kenobi."</p>
<p>His knuckles brushed her cheek, wiping away an errant teardrop. "But you're the only queen I know."</p>
<p>Padmé stared blankly for a few seconds, then shoved him hard. He landed on his backside with a quiet grunt. Her nostrils flared. "You're insufferable."</p>
<p>She started to rise, but was thrown back in her seat as the ship lurched. Obi-Wan was pitched forward. His forehead glanced off her knee. Padmé reached out to help him, but he was already on his feet. Another jolt tossed him into her arms. He pushed away, pausing to secure her lap belt across her hips. He staggered towards the door as the ship rocked violently. A warning klaxon blared.</p>
<p>Another jolt knocked Obi-Wan off his feet and he cracked his head on the door jamb. Padmé heard herself cry out. The Jedi shook his head, crawled into the nearest chair and strapped in. Despite the blood flowing from a cut above his eye, Obi-Wan looked at Padmé with a clear, untroubled gaze.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" she asked.</p>
<p>"We're under attack. Shields have been breached."</p>
<p>"But we'll be fine." Fear assaulted her mind. "Won't we?"</p>
<p>Padmé stared at Obi-Wan as he tilted his head and listened to the the cacophony of sounds all around them. The ship rocked violently and the engine's whine turned into a squeal. He held her gaze. She could almost feel him willing her not to panic.</p>
<p>That voice. That calm Jedi voice replied, "I think we're going to crash."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Two </p>
<p>Obi-Wan's world was grey. And silent. He blinked and urged his mind to focus. The gravitational systems had failed during the screaming decent, and the violent gyrating combined with the jarring impact had caused him to black out. For a few seconds? A few minutes? Blood still trickled from the cut above his eye, so it couldn't have been too long. He turned his head slowly, experimentally, then gave it a little shake.</p>
<p>Of course! The crash bubble. That's why everything was grey. Obi-Wan groped under the seat for the retraction trigger and depressed it. When nothing happened he leaned into the ring of air-filled flimsiplast tubes and reached down to latched his fingers under the metal rim. A few seconds of straining and he had worked the cylinder up to the seat. He slid under the rim and rolled away as the safety device snapped back down. </p>
<p>Emergency lighting flickered dimly, threatening to throw the cabin into darkness, and somewhere, a live wire spat like a cornered womprat. Overhead, a broken hose dangled from an open panel and hissed its steaming contents into the cabin.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stood and turned to help Padmé out of her bubble. His heart tripped when he saw ... nothing. No chair, no flimsiplast. He spun. The chair was wedged against the forward bulkhead with Padmé folded over the lap belt, limp as a used refresher towel.</p>
<p>Three steps and he was at her side. He knelt and unbuckled the restraint, catching Padmé before she could crumple to the floor. He gently turned her and laid her on her back. Scanning her through the Force and running his hands down her limbs, Obi-Wan searched for injuries, external or internal. With a relieved sigh, he cradled her broken left wrist in both hands, then abruptly yanked and twisted, setting the bone back in proper alignment. Her arm spasmed but she didn't wake. He touched his hand to her forehead and gave a Force nudge. No response. A concussion, as well, then.</p>
<p>Suddenly remembering the aircrew, Obi-Wan stretched out his senses. Where the cockpit should have been, he sensed a solid vertical life form. A tree. The desire to find the pilot and co-pilot was almost instantly tempered by a sense of approaching danger.</p>
<p>Glancing around, Obi-Wan sifted through his options. His gaze fell on the storage closet. It would have to do. Dashing to it, Obi-Wan threw the door open and tossed bags randomly around the cabin, as if they had scattered during the crash. That done, he gathered Padmé into his arms and propped her in the closet, standing in front of her, pressing her into the back wall to keep her from falling. Facing outwards, with the door still open, Obi-Wan centered himself and waited.</p>
<p>Only when the door seal began to release as someone pried their way inside, did Obi-Wan draw on the Force. He kept his eyes open and unfocused as he channeled the Force through his mind and wove it into the illusion of an empty closet. He vaguely registered three humans and a Twilek entering the cabin, kicking bags, slicing open crash bubbles with long vibro-blades. A red-haired human encased in a filthy dark green flightsuit halted before the closet. His unseeing gaze scanned the cramped space. Muttering a few choice curses, he slammed the door so hard it bounced back open.</p>
<p>As the searchers retreated, boots thumping loudly, Obi-Wan heard an angry order to "... get more men and get the search started before they got too far." Three minutes later the Jedi relaxed. He stepped out of the closet and spun to catch Padmé. Sinking to his knees, he held her in his arms and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His gaze probed the bruise blossoming on her temple, then drifted over her face, taking in her shimmersilk skin and fine-boned features.</p>
<p>Force, but she was beautiful. A smile crinkled his eyes. Especially when she was showing her spunk. The smile turned to a scowl. Why had he ignored her, only to turn around and goad her so mercilessly? Because he didn't want to be here? Neither of them wanted that. She had been too kind to him. He hadn't been rude; he had been vile. Had Qui-Gon been here, he would have soundly -- and justly -- berated his Padawan. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. But he was the master now. He'd better start acting like one. And that meant getting Padmé to safety. The scowl deepened. Why had he refused to call her 'Padmé' when that was the only way he thought of her?</p>
<p>Shaking off his reverie, Obi-Wan scrambled to retrieve his own pack, mentally ticking off items he knew were always in the compact bag. Extra tunics. A few nutrient bars. A canteen. A medkit. He rifled through Padmé's smallest travel bag, finding a miniature vibro-blade and a sleek little blaster tucked amongst a collection of cosmetics. With a nod, he left the make-up behind.</p>
<p>The Jedi crept out of the salon pod and slunk into its night shadows, with Padmé securely cradled in his arms. The darkness gave him pause. They had been scheduled to arrive at Eriadu's capital in the early morning. They must have crashed on the night side, on the jungle continent.</p>
<p>Weak moonlight revealed the slash the cruiser had cut into the forest. The pod had separated and come to rest on the ground, at the foot of a cliff. Ten meters up, between a massive tree trunk and the rockface, dying flames licked at the crumpled cockpit. The jungle had apparently swallowed the rest of the ship. On the other side of the pod, voices rose and fell on the warm breeze. The air carried the heavy scent of night blossoms and freshly turned earth, but it was the faint perfume of the young woman in his arms that lingered in Obi-Wan's nostrils and caressed his mind. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. He would never forgive himself if he allowed Padmé to fall into the hands of these terrorists. He could sense her rising through the murky depths of her unconsciousness, and he wanted to be well away from ground zero before she awoke.</p>
<p>The cliff at their backs. The searchers before them. There was no way to go but up. Obi-Wan sank deeper into the shadows, beneath the tree that held the remains of the cockpit. He eased Padmé into a rescue lift and began to climb. As he rose, left arm securely tucked around Padmé's knees, her limp body swayed and bumped against him. Her hair came loose and tumbled down to graze his back and thighs with feather strokes. The light touch seemed to burn through his clothing.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan paused near the cockpit, confirming what he'd suspected -- that there were no survivors inside -- then continued upwards until he burst through the canopy. Clouds obscured the stars, hiding the moon, but also their movements. His gaze tracked upwards. The cliff was a glassy wall ending a mere five meters above the treetops. </p>
<p>Opening himself to the Force, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sprang.</p>
<p>He landed lightly. Moving away from the cliff's edge, Obi-Wan dropped to one knee and lowered Padmé to the ground. She moaned, soft and low. Her hair brushed up and over the Jedi's back, sweeping past his neck, and tangling around his hands as he eased her down. The silken strands released their hold reluctantly and slipped through his fingers to coil around Padmé's face. Moonlight streamed between two clouds and bathed her features in silver. His breath caught. An angel. Just like Anakin had said. Obi-Wan's fingertip drifted along her alabaster jaw. Her eyes began to flutter open.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan leapt away and to his feet, almost stumbling over a root. His chest heaved wildly. He clutched his lightsaber to stop his hand from trembling. His thoughts tumbled over one another, and he suddenly felt like a small boy caught tinkering with an off-limits speeder engine. What are you doing to me, Padmé?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé opened her eyes and struggled to focus on the Jedi standing above her in the pale moonlight. She stared for a moment. He looked terribly young and ... unsure of himself, somehow. She forced herself to ignore the insistent throbbing in her head and summoned a small smile.</p>
<p>"Am I dead, then, that you look so anxious?"</p>
<p>Jedi poise seemed to drape back over Obi-Wan, and he sank to his knees beside her just as a cloud scudded in front of the moon. The near darkness was sultry, clinging to her like her damp velvet tunic.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's tone was smooth, soothing. "Nothing of the sort, Amidala. Thank the Force. You have a concussion and a broken wrist." He took her hand, and only then did she notice the slight pulses of pain radiating out from the injury. His fingers stroked her wrist lightly, leaving a trail of tingling heat. Her pulse increased as he continued, his voice a quiet caress, "I've already set the break. But we had to get away from the crash site to avoid detection. I have a plasti-cast in my medkit. As soon as it's securing your wrist, we need to move again, put some distance between us and our searchers. Are you up to it?" His thumb traced small circles on her palm.</p>
<p>How could he make fleeing from danger sound like a stroll through the palace gardens in Theed? She wished she could see the truth of their situation in his eyes. But even in the darkness, she could feel the intensity of his gaze, and the concern behind it. His touch stilled as he waited for her reply.</p>
<p>Padmé propped herself up on her right elbow. "I'm no piece of Alderaanian glasswork, Obi-Wan. What are you waiting for? Get the cast on, so we can get out of here."</p>
<p>She heard the smile in his voice as he replied, "Yes, your majesty."</p>
<p>An hour later grey light was beginning to filter through the trees, and Padmé was still slogging through the heavy undergrowth, slapping away ferns and vines in her efforts to keep up with the Jedi. Was he tireless? Her headache was pulverizing her thoughts and fogging her vision.</p>
<p>"Enough!" she cried. "I need to rest."</p>
<p>Padmé lurched against a tangle of vines and clutched them to keep from falling.</p>
<p>"I don't think we should --"</p>
<p>"We should and we will. Now," she snapped. She lowered herself to the ground with a quiet groan.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's shadowy figure crouched before her. "Those men didn't show up to escort us to the wedding, you know. They want us dead, I'm sure of it. We have to keep moving." He took both her hands and squeezed. "You can do it. Just a little farther."</p>
<p>Shaking her hands free from his grip, Padmé buried her face in her palms. "I can't. If I have to take another step, I'll be violently ill." Her stomach churned in confirmation of her words.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan swept her into his arms. She gasped. "Put me down, you arrogant nerf-herder."</p>
<p>"Have you ever met a nerf-herder?" Obi-Wan ducked under a low branch and strode forward.</p>
<p>"No. But I've smelled one, and you smell just like him." Padmé rocked and swayed in his embrace. "You'd better stop or I'll be sick all over you."</p>
<p>Without slowing, he replied, "Then I really will smell like one, won't I?"</p>
<p>She moaned. "You aren't going to stop, are you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You're impossible." Padmé's tone was mild. She pressed her cheek against his chest in an effort to minimize her motion-sickness. The thrum of Obi-Wan's heart coaxed the hammering in her head to ease off. She sighed and snuggled a little deeper into his embrace. His arms tightened around her. There was something about this Jedi, a steadiness in -- what did he call it? -- in his aura, that enveloped her in a feeling of security. The men hunting them could be, and probably were, sent by the author of that hideous death threat, yet she felt no fear. She floated in a bubble of serenity.</p>
<p>Her stomach had calmed and now Padmé struggled to keep her eyes open. Obi-Wan stooped low again. As he did, his chin rubbed her temple. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he whispered.</p>
<p>"For what?" she asked sleepily.</p>
<p>"For forgetting about your head injury. For pushing you too hard. For being an arrogant nerf-herder."</p>
<p>"Don't forget scruffy," she murmured.</p>
<p>A small puff of air grazed the top of her head. "Scruffy, I won't apologize for." </p>
<p>Did his lips brush her hairline? Couldn't be. Her eyelids succumbed. Sleep won the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Three </p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the broad limb and tried to meditate. His gaze was drawn, once again, to the sleeping figure two meters below him. Padme hadn't awakened when he had finally halted to rest. Now she lay curled on her side on a cushion of fern leaves, still wrapped in the embrace of a healing sleep. He closed his eyes, remembering the way she had relaxed into his arms as he had walked. Her warmth. Her sweet perfume that had overwhelmed his own musky odor. Had she noticed the way his heart had sped up when she'd turned her face towards him? He hoped not. His reaction to her nearness was unnerving him, to say the least. She hadn't effected him like this four years ago. Why now? His gaze followed the trail of her loosely braided hair and traced the curve of her hip. Her very womanly hip. Four years ago she had only been on the verge of womanhood. Now ... With an inner groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and shifted away from the tantalizing sight below him.</p>
<p>Forty-five minutes later, the Jedi was roused from a shallow reflective state by a sleepy voice calling, "Obi-Wan?" A wave of exuberance crashed over him. He let his feet fall one way, his body the other. He swung upside down, above a startled Padmé. He couldn't stifle a grin. "You called, your majesty?"</p>
<p>A scowl creased Padmé's brow. "You're filthy. You haven't even cleaned the blood off your face."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan thrust himself away from the branch and flipped to land on his feet. Padmé scrambled away from him and sat up. She brushed some leaves off her tunic and lifted her chin.</p>
<p>Sweeping into a low bow, Obi-Wan replied, "The refresher facilities are abysmal at this resort, m'lady. But I will scour the forest for dewdrops if that is your desire."</p>
<p>Padmé sniffed. "Get me something to eat while you're at it."</p>
<p>"The dining room is closed, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan pointed to his pack sitting at her elbow. "You'll find a nutrient bar in there. It's no sarangi soufflé, but it will keep you alive." He sank to the ground and propped his elbow on his upraised knee.</p>
<p>Padmé rolled her eyes. "You're a cruel man. I love sarangi soufflé."</p>
<p>"I know. The first time I tasted it was at your table. The victory feast."</p>
<p>"After defeating the Trade Federation? I'm surprised you could've seen beyond your grief to notice anything else, never mind what you ate." She pulled the nutrient bar from the bag and stopped short. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. That sounded very unfeeling."</p>
<p>A sad smile tugged one corner of his mouth. "That's okay. You were celebrating an important event. And I do remember everything, you know. I remember the way your eyes sparkled and danced, even when you were listening to a procession of solemn speeches, even when you gave your own, most serious, welcome to the dignitaries. Poor little Anakin was drawn like a mynoch to a power cable -- he couldn't take his eyes off of you. Your radiance even shone through all that hideous face paint." Obi-Wan cut off when he noticed the blush staining her cheeks.</p>
<p>But gold glinted in Padmé's light brown eyes. She smiled. "Hideous? I'll have you know that that makeup is ... traditional." She paused and arched her thin dark brows. "Could you take your eyes off of me?"</p>
<p>A crooked grin cut a furrow into one cheek and crinkled his eye. "I noticed the soufflé, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're awful."</p>
<p>Padmé flung the bar's wrapper at Obi-Wan, hitting him in the chest. He fell onto his back and stared happily at the clusters of oblong leaves dangling above him. Padmé crawled over and leaned into his line of vision. </p>
<p>"You're very relaxed this morning," she commented. "Are we out of danger?"</p>
<p>He focused on a brilliant yellow songbird beyond her shoulder. "The hunters haven't moved their search to this plateau, so we're in no immediate danger, though it still exists."</p>
<p>"But you're not worried?"</p>
<p>"Why worry about the future? Concentrate on the moment, your majesty."</p>
<p>"Please call me Padmé."</p>
<p>Their gazes locked. Obi-Wan felt himself caught in a whirlpool of gold and brown that pulled him into a world of silent wonder. Nothing stirred, not even his lungs. Padmé reached out and ran her fingertip along his swollen cut, then slowly, tenderly, brushed flakes of dried blood off his brow and cheek. She touched a little nick on his lip. He blinked, then jerked away, popping to his feet to stand with his back to her. </p>
<p>This wasn't right. He was her protector. He shouldn't be looking at her like that, thinking those things. He swallowed a groan. Force help him, he had wanted to kiss her so badly, he could taste it. He had to keep his distance. Avoid those eyes.</p>
<p>His voice was hoarse. "We should go."</p>
<p>"Go where?" A tremor underlaid Padmé's words. "Where exactly is it we're going, you and I?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his ears to her meaning. "Away from the searchers. Towards ..."</p>
<p>"Towards what, Obi-Wan?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Help. A settlement. Just ... towards."</p>
<p>Padmé sighed. "Are there even any settlements on this continent?"</p>
<p>"Some. All very primitive. Most are along the coast."</p>
<p>"Are we heading to the coast?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I see." Obi-Wan heard Padmé rise. She said, "We'd better get going then. It appears we have a long walk ahead of us."</p>
<p>Grimacing, Obi-Wan nodded. He wheeled to see Padmé picking up the pack. He held out his hand. "Let me take that."</p>
<p>She stepped back. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>Padmé adjusted the strap with her left hand. His gaze jumped from the bag to her cast. "How's your wrist?"</p>
<p>"I said I'm fine. I meant it."</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan saw her full lips compress into a tight line. </p>
<p>"You're fine. I'm fine," he muttered. </p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Why don't you lead for a while?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You're the rescuer here. You lead."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and glanced at Padmé's shuttered features. He inclined his head. "Fine. Your majesty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé tucked the pack between two roots. She stretched and pressed the heels of her palms into the small of her back, then turned to examine the tiny grove Obi-Wan had discovered for their nighttime shelter. </p>
<p>She gasped. Obi-Wan was tugging his tunic and undershirt off in one rough yank. He rubbed his chest and underarms with the soiled clothing and tossed it to the ground. He paced toward her, muscled chest glistening. Padmé's eyes grew large. She pressed her spine to the tree.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, alarm sneaking into her question despite her efforts to remain calm.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan halted barely fifty centimeters from her and glared for a second. Then he leaned toward her and reached down, flipped the top of the pack open and pulled out a dark brown tunic.</p>
<p>He stepped back, "I'm donning a clean tunic. That is permissible, is it not."</p>
<p>"Of, of course," Padmé sputtered. He'd been like this all day. Prickly as a Trandoshan with a toothache. What had she done? One moment they'd been looking into each other's eyes; the next he'd erected a wall thick enough even she could detect it. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached for his belt. "Good. I suggest you make use of the other tunic in there. It will be baggy, but at least it's clean. And lightweight. Not like that impractical velvet mess you're wearing." </p>
<p>Padmé looked down at her lovely royal blue tunic. It was stained by dirt and vine sap. Large circles of sweat radiated out from her armpits. A small rent above the knee had grown larger as the day wore on. Her tunic was most likely ruined. She was hot. She was tired. She was thirsty. She was not in the mood for criticism. Padmé lifted her chin to stare into Obi-Wan's storm dark eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sorry. But I don't know the proper protocol concerning what to wear in a crash. Not velvet, it would seem."</p>
<p>His eyes lightened a shade. "Just put on the other tunic. Please."</p>
<p>"I, I'm not used to dressing in the presence of a, a man. Certainly not a ... Jedi."</p>
<p>"Well this Jedi will be gone in a few minutes and then you'll have the change room to yourself."</p>
<p>Irritation shadowed her mind. "Gone? Where are you going? It's almost dark."</p>
<p>"I'm backtracking to see if our friendly terrorists have given up the hunt. Maybe I'll learn something of who they are."</p>
<p>"And when were you going to tell me about this?"</p>
<p>"I'm telling you now."</p>
<p>"So nice of you to let me know what you're planning. Maybe I don't want to be left all alone in the middle of nowhere."</p>
<p>"You're fine. Remember?"</p>
<p>"And what am I supposed to do if some wild animal shows up looking for its supper?"</p>
<p>"We've hardly seen any. Humans are obviously unknown to these creatures. They are more afraid of you than the other way around."</p>
<p>Why did she want him to stay so badly? As she puzzled over this, her frown furrowed deeper.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan grasped Padmé's shoulders and stared into her eyes. His blue-grey gaze was mesmerizing. He dropped his voice and it seemed to push the anxiety aside. "I'll be back before dawn. I promise."</p>
<p>"But --"</p>
<p>His finger on her lips silenced her. "I said, I promise. A Jedi's promise can only be broken by death."</p>
<p>Realization struck and Padmé searched his face desperately. "That's what I'm afraid of."</p>
<p>A smile fanned out from his eyes. "It's not my day to die, your majesty. I will return, your humble servant, as always."</p>
<p>With that, he was gone. She blinked and he was just ... gone. Her breath huffed out and she crossed her arms, scowling at the place where he had melted into the jungle. "If you're my servant, Obi-Wan Kenobi, why don't you ever listen to me?"</p>
<p>Padmé plopped down on the root directly beneath her and cupped her chin in her hands. Her little finger dabbed the spot on her lip he'd touched. Her gaze fell to the ground and traced the curve of her dusty boot. At least her boots were practical. Low heeled and almost up to her knees, styled similar to Obi-Wan's. She glanced at the half open pack.</p>
<p>With a sigh, she pulled the off-white tunic from the bag and shook it. She laid it over her legs and smoothed it out. It was so very serviceable, so practical, so ... Jedi.</p>
<p>Sighing again, Padmé undid the myriad of tiny fasteners that ran the full length of her bodice and half way from her waist to her knees. She sloughed the tunic off and fingered the delicate lace trim on her skimpy camisole. It was damp, but without it ... No, she'd leave it on. She slipped into the Jedi's tunic and stood up. The top sagged open, hanging down to her thighs, the sleeves hung well past her knuckles. She knelt by the pack, and rifled through it, searching for a belt. She pulled out her tiny vibro-blade and regarded it thoughtfully. After searching intently for just the right vine, she found a slender one to her liking. She flicked the blade on and sawed through the fibrous plant stem.</p>
<p>With the tunic wrapped tightly and secured by the vine, and sleeves rolled up almost to her elbows, Padmé was satisfied. She pivoted slowly in the middle of the grove. It was barely two meters across, in the middle of a jungle that spanned a continent. How was Obi-Wan supposed to find her again? She shrank down beside the pack, wedging herself between the large roots. Night was swiftly staking its claim. And she was alone. Completely. Utterly. Alone.</p>
<p>Fear began scratching at the back of her mind. Jungle noise crowded in around her. Every sound right beside her ear. Every creature just beyond her touch. A predator yowled. Something scurried through the underbrush. Slithering wound down a tree. Her tree? She jerked her gaze over her shoulder. Not her tree -- she hoped.</p>
<p>Why did noise carry so far at night? And sound so loud when you're alone? It would be hours before Obi-Wan returned. Hours full of hour-long minutes full of hour-long seconds. </p>
<p>Three eternal minutes later she sat up straight. "He said I'd be fine. Blast it, I am fine. I'm more than fine." She felt beside her for the pack and groped through it until her fingers wrapped around her small blaster. She smiled grimly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She cradled the blaster in her lap and curled up against a root, the pack doing service as her pillow. She closed her eyes and imagined Obi-Wan flashing that mischievous grin he'd given her this morning. The image melted into him wearing the grin, but no tunic. Heat flushed down to her toes. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and determined to think about something else. Anything else. As her mind roamed the galaxy for possibilities, she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>In the middle of the night, Padmé woke. It was raining. A steady drizzle that seeped through the jungle canopy and pelted her with large, loud, drips. She had closed her eyes again, when a hushed whimper reached her ears. She strained to locate the sound, and was startled to realize it was coming from just the other side of the root she leaned against. A centimeter at a time, she turned her head. The whimpering grew louder, but didn't budge.</p>
<p>Two glowing circles the size of her thumbnail were trained on her. Padmé eased her hand, ever so slowly, toward the night bright orbs. They blinked rapidly. The sound escalating to mewling. Still, the creature didn't move. Padmé let the thing smell her fingers; its nose twitched and quivered against her fingertips. She stroked between its eyes. It cringed, but didn't move. </p>
<p>For several minutes, Padmé ran two fingers the length of its back, murmuring soothing nonsense. She was puzzled. What made it so docile? When she finally picked it up, it didn't squirm. It was then she felt the odd angle of the back leg. The poor thing was wounded, perhaps sensing it had to die, not fighting that death. </p>
<p>"You'll be fine, little one," Padmé whispered. She cuddled it against her chest. It was shaking violently. She sighed and slid it inside her tunic, holding it tight to her body, just under her heartbeat. She could feel it relax and smiled to herself. </p>
<p>The rain eased off. Padmé curled herself protectively around the little bundle of heat huddled against her midsection and let sleep overtake her once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Four </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pressed himself close to the ground as he backed away &gt;from his observation point near the campfire. A few vague references to 'the boss' were all he'd heard. That and the fact that, starting tomorrow, they were going to be searching every single settlement for a trace of the pair. Knowing how most Eriaduans would sell their own children for the right price didn't particularly encourage him. The searchers' move effectively cut them off from any contact. Was the government of Eriadu looking for them already? Or had they instigated the attack? The Jedi would eventually join in the search. The question was: would it be soon enough?</p>
<p>Fading into the night, the Jedi rapidly retraced his steps. When he reached the high plateau, he opened himself to the Force and moved as quickly as the terrain would allow. Like a breeze flowing unimpeded through a meadow, the Jedi rushed through the jungle with barely a whisper to mark his passing. Once he thought he heard the beating of many wings, but the sound faded behind him.</p>
<p>As dawn struggled to penetrate the canopy, Obi-Wan crept into the grove where he'd left Padmé, and sank into a crouch. He was bone tired, but he'd kept his promise.</p>
<p>The Jedi studied the sleeping queen, and smiled when he saw the blaster cradled in her limp grasp. She was so incredibly brave. Nothing seemed to intimidate her -- not for long. And certainly not a stubborn Jedi. Obi-Wan wondered how long she'd railed at him, silently or otherwise, after he'd left her so abruptly. His smile widened.</p>
<p>Padmé stirred, then blinked. Still hazy with sleep, those golden brown eyes appeared soft, vulnerable. Obi-Wan's breath lodged in his throat. He should look away, he knew, but her hesitant gaze was so compelling. He sighed. Padmé's eyes cleared. She sat up, rubbing her neck with her right hand. Her left arm, the plasti-cast grubby looking but unscathed, was protecting her ribs as if she'd been injured.</p>
<p>Falling to his knees in the mud, Obi-Wan scanned her features urgently. "Are you okay, P ... Amidala?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Her reply was genuinely puzzled. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"I just ..." Obi-Wan's attention was caught by a tiny movement under Padmé's cast. He scowled and met her wide-eyed gaze. "Please don't tell me you're prone to collecting pathetic lifeforms, too."</p>
<p>Indignation flared, darkening Padmé's gaze. She was, suddenly, every fiber a queen. "An injured animal is not a pathetic lifeform. It is a creature in need of compassion and care. It came to me for help, and help it, I will ."</p>
<p>"It came to you?" Obi-Wan huffed a breath out in exasperation. When Padmé's disdainful expression remained unchanged, he said, "Fine. Show it to me."</p>
<p>"It doesn't want your help, not with that attitude."</p>
<p>He stared at her blankly for a second. "Did it tell you this?"</p>
<p>"Stop patronizing me."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak and clamped it shut. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to focus his vision, and his thoughts. His gaze settled on Padmé's uplifted chin. "I deserve your anger. I snapped at you all yesterday. I left you alone last night. And now I'm mocking you. I could say I'm tired, but there really is no excuse." He met her wavering gaze. "Forgive me?"</p>
<p>The color in her eyes slowly soften, shifted, then clouded with concern. She gave a small nod. "I didn't think Jedi got tired."</p>
<p>"I am still human, you know. Now show me your patient."</p>
<p>Padmé eased the creature out of her, or rather his, oversized tunic. It was slender-bodied and tailless, barely longer than Obi-Wan's hand, its fur mottled black and brown. Eyes that took up half its face stared at the Jedi, while its nose quivered like the strings on a Bilbringi harp. Obi-Wan stretched out his hand. It nipped his finger.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Obi-Wan shook his hand and glared at Padmé when she giggled. A small smile lit his eyes. "Well, you did warn me."</p>
<p>As he tried again, this time soothing the creature's mind with the Force so he could examine the bent back leg, Padmé asked, "Who else do you know that collects strays?"</p>
<p>Without looking up, Obi-Wan replied, "Qui-Gon did. It was rare for him to resist pleading eyes or a hard-luck story."</p>
<p>"Your home must have been a real menagerie."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. Thankfully, he was quick to deal with their problems, then let them go." He eased the broken bone back into proper alignment. The creature whimpered. "Now, however, my apartment has turned into a junk dealer's paradise." He sat back on his heels.</p>
<p>Padmé started to return the creature to its nest in her tunic. Obi-Wan opened the pack and pointed at the bundle of clothing inside. Padmé laid the creature on top and it immediately burrowed into the blue velvet. She smiled and returned her attention to the Jedi. "What makes your home a junkyard?"</p>
<p>"Not what. Who. Anakin. If it's broken, he tries to fix it. If it's not broken ... he wants to reprogram it. I'm forever tripping over his latest project."</p>
<p>"That sounds sweet."</p>
<p>"Not always. There was the time he reprogrammed a protocol droid, altered its voice chip, clothed it in Jedi garb, complete with cloak, and let it loose on the unsuspecting Temple residents."</p>
<p>"He didn't." Obi-Wan shrugged. Padmé asked, "Did he get in trouble?"</p>
<p>"We both did -- after the droid waylaid Master Windu and spoke to him for five minutes before Mace realized something was wrong."</p>
<p>Padmé burst out laughing. Obi-Wan started to frown, then found himself joining in. His laughter deepened, taking hold of him until he was shaking. It felt so good to laugh again. It seemed years since the last time. Silence gradually stole over the pair. Obi-Wan found himself the subject of earnest scrutiny tinged by curiosity. He met Padmé's regard openly. Did she think Jedi never laughed, either? Could she sense the healing in that shared moment?</p>
<p>"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>A flustered expression flushed over her features. Padmé dropped her gaze. Obi-Wan smiled and spoke to the top of her head. "We should go."</p>
<p>Her head jerked back up. "Are they closing in?"</p>
<p>"No. But they're cutting us off, covering all the settlements."</p>
<p>"Then why go anywhere?"</p>
<p>"If we have to wait this out until we're rescued, we need to find better shelter. Any shelter."</p>
<p>"Did you, did you learn who they are?"</p>
<p>"No. Though they all had the same marking on their tunics. A stylized republic logo with the letters, 'V.R.'. I haven't ..." Obi-Wan trailed off and observed the color draining from Padmé's face. "There's something you aren't telling me here, your majesty."</p>
<p>"I, I didn't mean to not say anything. The last letter wasn't marked, so I didn't think ..., but it must have been the same ..."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sidled closer, sat on a tree root, then reached out and captured the queen's fluttering hands. "You aren't making sense. What letters?"</p>
<p>Padmé's eyes glazed over. "Just some meaningless little threats. Nothing to concern --"</p>
<p>"Were they signed by this V.R. group?"</p>
<p>"A, a couple."</p>
<p>"But not the most recent one."</p>
<p>Padmé's gaze dropped and she shook her head.</p>
<p>"Do you know what V.R. stands for?"</p>
<p>Padmé nodded.</p>
<p>After a moment, Obi-Wan said, "Any help here would be appreciated. We could be quite some time if I have to start guessing."</p>
<p>Chin still tucked to her chest, Padmé whispered, "Valorum's Revenge."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squeezed her hands re-assuringly. "But that doesn't make sense, Padmé. Revenge isn't his style. He was hurt by what you did when you called for the vote of non confidence, but he understood you were just fighting for your people. He would never ..." Obi-Wan's mind veered. "Someone is using his name to upset you. I've certainly never heard of this group before. Maybe you're the only target here."</p>
<p>Fear-filled eyes met his steady gaze. He cupped his palm along her jaw. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."</p>
<p>"I know that. I feel ... safe ... when I'm with you. But the things those letters said were so awful, Obi-Wan. Especially ..."</p>
<p>"The most recent one," Obi-Wan finished her thought. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"</p>
<p>"It only came the day before you arrived at Naboo."</p>
<p>"That was what had you upset on the ship?"</p>
<p>Padmé nodded and placed her hand over Obi-Wan's. He ceased caressing her cheek with his thumb. He hadn't even realized he'd been doing it. His fingers and the back of his hand prickled. His breath quickened slightly when she interlaced her fingers with his and lowered his hand. Suddenly, she turned his hand over and kissed his palm. Her lips seared his senses.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Padmé said softly.</p>
<p>A reply lodged in his throat. He managed a small nod. Padmé stood and hastily stepped over the Jedi. He slid off the root, onto his backside in the mud, and stared at the spot where she'd just been sitting. He couldn't focus his thoughts. He couldn't think beyond the circle of heat teasing his palm. The pack was placed in his arms. "On your feet, Jedi. Let's go." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>What absurd impulse had made her kiss his hand? It had taken a moment for it to sink in that he'd called her 'Padmé', and what did she do? React like an idiot. His eyes had glazed over and gotten a far away look. Perhaps he was more tired than she realized. Or perhaps he didn't want to embarrass her by acknowledging her foolishness.</p>
<p>Padmé strode through the jungle, impatiently sweeping aside vines. She could hear Obi-Wan behind her, moving silently but occasionally sighing quietly. How he must loathe being stuck with baby-sitting the child-queen. But she wasn't a child any more, though she still fought that battle with her advisors sometimes. It was so infuriating. Padmé picked up her pace, despite the thickening undergrowth.</p>
<p>"I think the other trail might have been the better choice," Obi-Wan said quietly.</p>
<p>"I know what I'm doing," Padmé snapped.</p>
<p>She struggled over a tangled cluster of tree roots and waded through a curtain of vines, then halted abruptly. Obi-Wan bumped into her as he emerged from the maze. He hastily stepped aside and waited, in silence, for her to continue. In a flash of clarity, she grasped the fact that he would follow her anywhere she led with barely a comment. A frustrated sigh escaped past her lips. She didn't deserve such misplaced loyalty.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry," Padmé blurted.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan guided her to a fallen tree and sat her down. Her thoughts rebelled. Now he was even treating her like a child. </p>
<p>The Jedi held out a nutrient bar. "Our last one. Eat."</p>
<p>Blinking, Padmé asked, "What about you?"</p>
<p>"There's food all around us. I'll find something." Obi-Wan unwrapped the bar and placed it in her hands. "Eat. You'll feel better."</p>
<p>Padmé nibbled at the tasteless food. She watched Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye. He lifted his face to a thin stream of sunlight trickling through the canopy. The light caressed his features, driving shadows from under his eyes, almost as if it were physically reviving him. He suddenly opened his eyes, his gaze snaring hers before she could look away. The sunlight danced through his eyes; she'd never seen them looking so blue. The air sprang to life, sizzling between them. Is this what the Force felt like? This tangible, sweet warmth that seemed to draw you into a cocoon of heightened awareness that was almost painful in its intensity.</p>
<p>Breath rattled into Padmé's lungs and she tore her gaze away. Her mind was a jumble of incoherent thoughts. She forced herself to think about ... anything -- anything except those burning blue eyes. She stared at the nutrient bar as her fingers flipped it over and over. Her voice was barely audible. "What other trail?"</p>
<p>There was a long pause. Padmé was afraid to look up, afraid to be trapped by those laser beams again. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke, his voice measured and calm. "The game trail forked almost a kilometer back. I thought you purposely chose the left branch, but perhaps you were just preoccupied."</p>
<p>"Do we need to backtrack?"</p>
<p>Again, the silence stretched. "I don't think so. This seems to be the beginning of a slope and the undergrowth thins ahead. If you listen closely, you can hear a river in the distance."</p>
<p>Padmé tilted her head and strained to hear past the jungle calls and chattering all around them. There was a faint hissing underlying the myriad sounds. Is that what he referred to? She nodded and took another bite of the bar. His quiet waiting was beginning to unnerve her. Beginning? Ha. That was laughable. She was a bundle of nerves. Why couldn't he just take over? Assume the lead? Because she'd taken over so precipitously this morning? Why was he waiting for her to make the first move? Was he insulted? Was he wanting her to admit she was wrong so he could throw it in her face?</p>
<p>Popping to her feet, Padmé scanned the jungle ahead, willing herself to see what the Jedi saw. She still couldn't meet his gaze. It was the most unsettling thing of all -- so full of swirling unreadable emotion and speculative curiosity that she couldn't hope to understand. When had his mask of Jedi reserve dropped away? The man behind the mask was most disconcerting.</p>
<p>She turned to see Obi-Wan retrieving a few scattered crumbs &gt;from the bar and feeding them to their little patient. He flushed slightly when he noticed her watching. "Ready?" she asked. He ran his thumb between the creature's eyes; it immediately sagged into sleep. Then he slipped the pack over his shoulder, stood, and motioned for her to lead the way. She wanted to scowl at him, but it was difficult when he was being so solicitous.</p>
<p>Soon Padmé could tell the ground was angling downwards, gently falling away to that still unseen river. As the slope became steeper, undergrowth became sparser. A thicket of spiny-leaved bushes stretched as far a the eye could see. Padmé gingerly pushed her way through the greenery, thankful the leaves weren't as sharp as they looked.</p>
<p>She glanced over her shoulder as she stepped out of the copse. The rain-slicked earth gave way and her feet flew out from under her. Padmé screamed.</p>
<p>The mud sucked at her, pulling her down the slope. She tried to grab at a root. The jerk spun her around so she was sliding head-first. She could hear Obi-Wan yelling -- something about digging in. Mud flew in her face, her eyes, her mouth. She careened down a natural chute.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Padmé was airborne. He scream was cut short as she slammed into the ground and tumbled to a stop, on her back, in a massive bed of thorns.</p>
<p>A dozen two-centimeter long barbs dug into her flesh. She inhaled sharply, arching her back. The thorns tangled in her hair, pulling it tighter as she tried to tug free. Her breath was coming in short agonized gasps.</p>
<p>"Don't move! Don't move!"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's voice drew closer. Still she struggled to get away; the more she thrashed, the deeper the barbs sank into her skin.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's shadow fell across her. His fingers clasped her chin. Her round eyes sought out the Jedi's face. She blinked to clear her vision, and for the second time that day, his gaze captured hers. Now his eyes were as grey and calm as a pond on an overcast day. Above her own ragged intakes of breath, she could hear him telling her to stay calm, stay still, that he'd have her free in a moment. Padmé stilled.</p>
<p>The Jedi never took his eyes off of her as he worked to free her hair. Each yank that tore at her scalp elicited a moan. Each time he whispered, "Sorry," and murmured soothing nonsense.</p>
<p>Several eternal moments later, Obi-Wan said, "Your hair is free. I'm going to lift you up now. It may hurt."</p>
<p>Padmé wanted to laugh. What could possible hurt more --</p>
<p>A cry was torn from her throat as her flesh ripped free of the thorns. She buried her face in Obi-Wan's chest to stifle the choking sobs. Knifing pain lanced out from every puncture wound.</p>
<p>"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Obi-Wan's cheek was pressed to Padmé's head as he carried her from the barbed patch. She moaned softly as two warm salty drips spattered her head, stinging her torn scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Five </p>
<p>If I'd been doing my job, this never would have happened.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan berated himself as he carried Padmé through the jungle, toward the growing sound of rushing water. Her fall had landed them near a trail headed in that direction, and he gladly made use of the animal track.</p>
<p>Cuts stung his lower thighs and arms. Obi-Wan knew from the quiet pain radiating off Padmé, that she was feeling far worse than he. She shuddered and he tightened his hold. They needed to clean their wounds quickly before infection took hold in this humid place.</p>
<p>The jungle ended three meters from the river bank, near the sheltered side of a curve that created an almost still lagoon. The animal tracks in the sand told the Jedi this was a watering hole, but nothing stirred in the noonday heat.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dropped the pack on the bank, plunged into the water, and waded out toward the current. Water began to eddy around them. He halted, not wanting to get caught up in the heavy current farther out. Still cradling Padmé, he immersed her to her neck. The waterproof plasti-cast bobbed on the surface</p>
<p>"Tilt your head back. The cuts on your scalp need to be cleansed."</p>
<p>Padmé obeyed. The current tugged at her hair and fanned it outwards. Obi-Wan caught himself staring at the way it undulated in the flowing water. Beyond the hair, the river swept away a cloud of dissipating mud tinged pink. Five minutes later, the water ran clear again.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scanned his own lacerations through the Force and found them to be clean. Padmé squirmed in his arms as she revived. Her eyes opened.</p>
<p>"I think I'm okay, now," she whispered. "Please set me down."</p>
<p>"No." Obi-Wan made his way to the riverbank under Padmé's heavy scowl. He sat her down on a patch of grass. "Strip."</p>
<p>Padmé stared at him blankly while he got the medkit. Returning, he shook his head, tugged one of her boots off, then the other.</p>
<p>"I need to look at those injuries," Obi-Wan said. "Take off your clothes."</p>
<p>Padmé slipped out of the tunic, still eyeing him warily, then wiggled out of her leggings. She hugged her knees to her chest. Obi-Wan's gaze skipped over her skimpy underclothes.</p>
<p>"Those, too," he said.</p>
<p>Something bright flared in Padmé's gaze. "Go breathe vacuum," she muttered.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan bit back a smile and gave her a hard stare. She lifted her chin. After a moment, she shifted and rolled onto her stomach. Obi-Wan shrugged and knelt beside her.</p>
<p>The Jedi lifted her heavy curtain of hair and spread it out beside her. He ran his fingers near nicks on her neck and shoulders. He pushed her undershirt up and scrutinized several punctures on her back. A nasty cut curled around her ribs. Obi-Wan nudged her arm aside and grimaced at the jagged piece of flesh hanging loose. At least it was clean.</p>
<p>As he applied a steri-strip to the wound, the shadowed curve of her breast caught his eye. His gaze bounced away.</p>
<p>He continued his examination, awareness frizzling from his fingertips up his arm. Padmé's skin was like electrified shimmersilk. His fingers wended their way down her spine. He splayed his fingers over her lower back and stared at the torn cloth covering her left cheek. He swallowed hard.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's breathing turned shallow as he found it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand. His eyes skipped to Padmé's thighs. His hand followed. He stopped a millimeter from her skin. The desire to stroke those gentle curves pulsed through his veins. But there was nothing objective in that urge.</p>
<p>Jumping to his feet, Obi-Wan wheeled away. His voice was gruff. "The cuts look clean. Leave them exposed to the air for a while. I'll wash our clothes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé lay on her stomach, her cheek and jaw pressed to the plush mossy grass. With eyes closed she listened to Obi-Wan pull clothing out of the pack, disturbing the creature and causing it to squeak, peel out of his wet clothes, pick up hers, and splash into the water.</p>
<p>His movements sounded abrupt, like he was angry. Her wounds couldn't look that terrible; she could hardly feel them now. All she could feel was the flaming trail his fingers had left, and the brand his palm had seared into her spine.</p>
<p>Pivoting a quarter turn on her stomach allowed Padmé an unobstructed view of the river. She tucked her hands under her chin and watched Obi-Wan. He stood in water almost chest high. All the clothing was draped over his right shoulder, except for the one piece he was rubbing vigorously in the water. He slapped the tunic over his left shoulder and went to work on the next item. Head down, biceps rippling, he was a study in concentration. Within minutes, he was finished.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moved toward the shore. Padmé's eyes grew larger as his body rose from the river. Her breath leaked out in a hiss when the Jedi's low-slung shorts became visible. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut and listened to Obi-Wan slosh onto the bank. She could hear him wringing out clothing, the streams of waters splashing on rocks. And then everything was silent, except for the gurgling river and a cluster of raucous birds on the other shore.</p>
<p>Curious, Padmé opened her eyes again. Obi-Wan stood, back to her, hands on his hips. He eyes roamed over his shoulders, tracing tapering lines down to narrow hips. His pale skin glowed as the light played over his lean muscled form. Tiny red marks on his thighs and arms told Padmé the price he'd paid to rescue her.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hitched up his shorts and picked his way over the rocks to a spit that jutted out and helped keep the lagoon waters calm. He dove, slicing into the swift-moving river.</p>
<p>Padmé's heart lurched. She strained to see a sign of the light brown head. Suddenly worried, she stood. Thorn wounds tingled like nicks from her mini vibro-blade. She ignored the discomfort and shielded her eyes as she searched the water. A frown puckered her brow when she spotted him.</p>
<p>The Jedi had surfaced in the middle of the wide river. He was swimming upriver with long powerful strokes. Padmé watched, amazed, as he actually made a little headway. And then, for several minutes, he held his own. When the river finally started to overpower him, Obi-Wan changed direction and headed toward the lagoon. Each time he lifted his head to breathe, extreme effort was reflected in his taut expression. Padmé silently urged him on.</p>
<p>And then the current released him. Obi-Wan surged across the still waters and emerged from the lagoon near Padmé. He staggered across the shore and collapsed in the shade of a massive tree with long out swept branches. Padmé rushed to his side and knelt on the spongy ground, unsure of how to help.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't meet her concerned gaze. "Force, I needed that," he muttered.</p>
<p>With that, he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Padmé sat back on her heels and crossed her arms. She scowled at the sleeping man for a moment. Her features softened. He'd been up all night and half of today, he'd had to carry her at least a kilometer, and now ... well, it eluded her as to why he'd thrown himself into the river, but it was obvious the act had drained any reserve of energy he may have had. And now he slept. She touched his hand; he didn't flinch. Padmé sighed.</p>
<p>The young woman busied herself by gathering the mostly dry clothing and the pack, and moving everything under the shade beside the sleeping Jedi. She wandered a few meters into the jungle and discovered a tree hung with red globes. A furry creature with a long, broad tail scolded her and scurried away clutching one of the fruits. Padmé gathered as many as she could juggle in her arms and hurried back with her treasures.</p>
<p>Spilling all of the fruit except one onto the ground beside Obi-Wan, Padmé crouched and smelled the fruit. Sweet. She tried a nibble and wrinkled her nose. The skin was bitter, but peeled away easily to reveal soft orange flesh. Padmé bit in. Juice dribbled down her chin. A taste that was both sweet and tart exploded in her mouth. She moaned with pleasure. Part way through the second globefruit, she remembered her patient.</p>
<p>Padmé rescued the little fellow from the pack and fed it chunks of the fruit. She stared at the ernest face with its white chin hairs. With a giggle, she named the creature, "Bibble." She set it on the grass. Still favoring its back leg, Bibble hobbled over to Obi-Wan and curled up beside the Jedi's ear. Padmé regarded it for a minute. Perhaps it was the Jedi's Force abilities that attracted the creature and made it so docile.</p>
<p>That she could tell, Obi-Wan still hadn't moved a micron. His hair fell away from his face, exposing a wide forehead that, along with his slightly broad nose, spoke of his determination. His narrow lips were parted a slit and appeared ... inviting. Padmé's gaze jumped to the Jedi's chest. She watched it rise and fall. Her gaze ranged over his muscled limbs, always returning to his chest, with its sparse gathering of hair in the center. Warmth coiled in the pit of her stomach. Had she ever seen a man's body so close, actually within reach? And not just any man, but one who fascinated and frustrated her in equal measures. He was a complete enigma. But she felt herself being drawn to him -- how had he put it? -- like a mynoch to a power cable.</p>
<p>Stretching out her left arm, ever so slowly, Padmé held her hand a whisper above Obi-Wan's chest. The warmth radiated off his skin. Her palm tingled. He took a deep breath and his chest rose to meet her hand. She let her arm relax and stared at her own hand as his chest moved it. His heartbeat was strong and sure. Padmé tried to sort through the sensations swamping her -- the scorching heat welding her hand to his chest, her churning insides, the constriction gripping her breast -- but they overwhelmed her, making it impossible to think.</p>
<p>Padmé's eyes drifted back to Obi-Wan's lips. He wouldn't notice one little ... Her breathing turned shallow. The sultry air caressed her skin, slicking it with perspiration. Padmé carefully stretched out beside Obi-Wan, neither moving her hand nor taking her gaze from his lips. Propped on her elbow, Padmé lowered her head. When she drew too close to watch his lips, her gaze hopped to his closed eyes. A micron at a time, her lips neared his. She could feel his breath on her cheek.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. Padmé froze. Under her palm, Obi-Wan's heartbeat increased its tempo. The smoke cleared from his eyes and his pupils dilated.</p>
<p>She didn't mean to say it -- it just expelled with her breath. "Kiss me."</p>
<p>The blue in his eyes darkened as Obi-Wan's gaze drilled into her own. He lifted his head and his lips feathered across hers. Padmé's heart thumped wildly in her ears. Obi-Wan lay back, his gaze still glued to hers. Was that it? But it wasn't enough. Her body clamored for more as a mysterious longing flooded her mind. Padmé pressed her lips against Obi-Wan's, moving them as she searched for a response. A moan rose from deep in the Jedi's throat. His fingers slid along the base of her neck, around to her spine. Her skin shivered under his touch.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Obi-Wan flipped Padmé onto her back. He pressed his body over hers, his leg wedged between her thighs. Wide-eyed, Padmé could only stare up at him, fear and anticipation trembling through her arms and legs.</p>
<p>"Someone's coming," Obi-Wan whispered. "Don't move."</p>
<p>Padmé could see in his eyes -- his cloudy blue-grey eyes -- that the moment was lost. He was, once again, a Jedi to his toes. She wanted to cry out in frustration. His body was pressing against hers, its lean musculature carving its lines into her nerves and mind, but his mind was elsewhere. Out there. She bit her lip and forced tears to retreat.</p>
<p>The hum of a low-flying aircraft wormed its way into Padmé's consciousness, and with it, the knowledge of the danger they faced. The droning rose and fell. After the sound had faded completely, they still lay unmoving for several moments.</p>
<p>Padmé's leg started falling asleep. She shifted it slightly. Obi-Wan's attention seemed to snap back to their situation. His body stiffened.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Obi-Wan rolled away and leapt to his feet. Back to Padmé, he quickly got dressed. Padmé stared at him, drowning in a sense of abandonment. Her body still ached for his touch. He pulled on his boots, then turned to face her. His eyes flicked over her flimsy camisole.</p>
<p>"I should never have let that happen. My deepest apologies, your majesty." His tone was flat and terribly formal.</p>
<p>Padmé looked away as mortification flooded her soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's inner voice altered, becoming Qui-Gon's. He gladly suffered the scathing reprimand quietly echoing through his mind. There was no excuse for what he'd done, for how he'd allowed the moment to carry him away. Awaking to feel Padmé's breath stroking his cheek, her hand branding his chest, her hungry eyes pleading ... Even now, the thought of it caused heat to rise within. He quashed it ruthlessly. It had been a base betrayal of her trust to take advantage of her like that. Force, he'd behaved like an unschooled novice. It didn't matter that she'd asked; that made no difference what-so-ever.</p>
<p>The taste of her honeyed lips came to mind, quickly followed by the look on her face when he'd apologized. That he'd hurt her with his words had been carved into every line. What did she expect? They wouldn't ... They couldn't ...</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lengthened his stride.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan, please slow down."</p>
<p>His pace remained constant as he entered a clearing.</p>
<p>"Stop this instant!"</p>
<p>The sharp tone fused his boots to the trail. Obi-Wan pivoted to see Padmé standing, hands planted on her hips and chest heaving. He started towards her, opening his mouth to speak.</p>
<p>Padmé cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize to me again, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm sick to death of your apologies. And I'm sick to death of tromping through the jungle, going nowhere." She stepped into the small glade and plopped down a meter from the wall of dense jungle growth. "I'm staying right here."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan marched back and crouched before the stern-faced, tense young woman.</p>
<p>"We can't stay here," Obi-Wan began.</p>
<p>"I can, and I will. You can do whatever you please."</p>
<p>"It's too exposed."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'm ready to take my chances with those terrorists."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan winced inwardly. "But surely you see ..."</p>
<p>"What I see is an arrogant Trandoshan of a Jedi that is too full of himself to care about anyone or anything."</p>
<p>Exasperation flared. "If I didn't care, I would have taken full advantage of your offer."</p>
<p>Padmé left her palm-print on Obi-Wan's jaw. "How dare you. You're just afraid." His gaze turned skeptical. She continued, "That's right. Afraid. Afraid to let anyone inside that Jedi force-field of yours. Afraid to open yourself to anyone in case they end up like Qui-Gon. You keep your emotions so tightly locked down you might as well be a droid. You burn through people's lives like a comet and you don't even see the damage left in your wake. Kadu dung! I pity your Padawan."</p>
<p>Shell shock numbed Obi-Wan's mind. Did she hate him that much? He gently set the pack at her feet and moved three meters away.</p>
<p>Sitting cross-legged, his back to Padmé, Obi-Wan struggled to find his center. Maybe all she'd done was lash out through her hurt, but still ... Was he really afraid? Hesitant, perhaps. Cautious, certainly. It had been like being caught in the gravitational pull of a black hole when Qui-Gon had been cut down. He'd never been allowed the healing aspects of unrestrained grief. His master's final words had thrust Anakin into his keeping. But to say he didn't care? Force, it cut deep inside whenever he made a mistake with Anakin. And he made so very many. And now his blunders with Padmé were carving fresh wounds into his soul. She was so sweet, so brave, so beautiful -- not to mention bewildering and frustrating. And she was innocently, unknowingly, swamping his senses with the gentleness of a tidal wave. He had to keep his Jedi wall in place. It was the only way he could survive.</p>
<p>Slowly, slowly, the Force impinged on Obi-Wan's awareness. He extended his knowing and penetrated the flowing essence. Insects buzzed. Grass swayed. The jungle encircled them with a raw aliveness that vibrated over Obi-Wan's nerves. Behind him, Padmé's luminescent Force signature throbbed with an aura of sadness. He shied away from the intensity of her being and focused on the feel of the Force between him and the teeming earth. Its warmth. Its shimmering, enveloping rightness.</p>
<p>Tiny waves of agitation lapped the shores of his mind. Obi-Wan expanded his knowing once again. It was radiating outwards from Padmé. No, from the little creature she held.</p>
<p>In one smooth motion, Obi-Wan rose and retraced his steps to kneel before Padmé. He glanced at the quivering ball of fur in her lap, then up to her troubled face.</p>
<p>"Something's bothering Bibble."</p>
<p>He almost laughed at the naming this timid little thing after Naboo's governor, but her serious expression stopped him. He nodded and stood. Pivoting slowly, Obi-Wan scanned the clearing. The sun was below the treetops and the sky was fading to dusty blue. Perhaps the creature's natural instinct to hide was taking over. He paused and swept hair back from his brow. No. There was something coming, but try as he might, he couldn't see or hear anything. He sharpened his senses through the Force.</p>
<p>The thunder of a hundred wings broke over his head. Obi-Wan dove, rolled and popped to his feet, lightsaber humming. Padmé screamed and hunched over. A few streaks of darkness above her were all he saw.</p>
<p>"Run for cover!" Obi-Wan shouted.</p>
<p>The creatures turned to the sound. Obi-Wan couldn't see them, could barely sense them in the Force. All he caught were glimpses of shadows out of the corner of his eyes. He dodged and wove on sheer instinct. The shadow bats wheeled and dove at him, again and again. Each one that fell to the Jedi's flashing blade, did so with a high-pitched screech. Obi-Wan's countenance was grim. Whatever else, these invisible creatures were flesh and blood.</p>
<p>A wing scraped his arm. Obi-Wan spun away. Claws raked his back. The Jedi hissed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan dashed toward the trees. He ducked as another claw pinched his shoulder. He leapt high in the air, spinning, his green blade slicing through three of the creatures. He landed on the edge of the glade, near Padmé's hiding spot. The shadow bats circled and shrieked and dove at the Jedi, always turning away from the swath of green light. A louder cry sounded above the others, and suddenly, the shadow bats withdrew, the sound of their flapping wings fading into the approaching night.</p>
<p>Powering down his blade, Obi-Wan walked back into the clearing. He ignored the urgently whispered, "Get back here," and stooped to examine one of the creatures.</p>
<p>They were indeed bat-like. Dead, they were quickly turning a pale grey. But alive, they had to be almost transparent. He fingered a leathery wing. And they seemed to have some sort of natural Force-dampening abilities. Amazing. The sharply stinging slashes across his back warned him of his exposed position.</p>
<p>Returning to Padmé's side, Obi-Wan stretched out on his stomach. Now that battle adrenaline was waning, his back felt like someone had trickled lava across it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let the pain wash over and through him to evaporate into the Force. But the burning sensation was tenacious and refused to abate.</p>
<p>Teeth clenched, Obi-Wan said, "Still think staying in the open is a wise choice, your majesty?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Padmé sniffed quietly. "You're right. You're always right. Does that make you happy?"</p>
<p>"Not ..." Obi-Wan drew a sharp breath as the pain flared like a sunspot. "Not at this particular moment."</p>
<p>Concern laced Padmé's tone. "Are you hurt?" She laid her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan flinched as her touch ignited the claw wound there. "Don't ... Don't touch. Please. Just let me rest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"No." Padmé's reply was soft, but firm. "I'm going to look at your injuries, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"No light. Do it ... morning."</p>
<p>Padmé reached over the Jedi's dark form. Her hand came to rest on his hip. She slid it upwards to his belt and followed it around to reach under him and retrieve his lightsaber.</p>
<p>"Light," she said, and tapped his backside with the weapon's hilt, immediately regretting the intimate gesture.</p>
<p>"That's not where I'm injured." Obi-Wan said, deepening her chagrin.</p>
<p>Padmé was glad of the darkness that hid her flushed face. "I know that, silly man. Just tell me how to turn this thing on."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moaned. "I can see the newsvid story now: Jedi impaled on own blade. Details at noon."</p>
<p>"Hush up." It pleased Padmé to hear a teasing note in Obi-Wan's voice, despite the fact he was in pain. Maybe he'd forgiven her for that awful tirade.</p>
<p>Fingers roamed over the blade until they discovered the trigger. Padmé held the weapon up and ignited it. With a snap and hiss, the green blade extended. It speared a branch overhead.</p>
<p>"Oops," Padmé muttered.</p>
<p>"That's not an expression one wants to hear in conjunction with using a lightsaber." Obi-Wan's voice was tense.</p>
<p>"Do be quiet, Obi-Wan. You're ruining my concentration." Padmé swung the blade to the right. The branch fell to dangle by its bark. She cringed and slowly lowered the blade to hold it horizontally above Obi-Wan's back. She frowned and lowered the blade a little more as she peered at the trio of gashes glowing greenly inside the tunic's gaping tear.</p>
<p>"Oh, my," she whispered and inched the blade a little closer.</p>
<p>"Not so close. I can feel the heat."</p>
<p>"But that wound might be quite deep."</p>
<p>"It'll be a whole lot deeper if you let that blade slip."</p>
<p>Padmé's stomach churned as that image registered. "Doesn't this thing have a, a lower power setting?"</p>
<p>"Yes," hissed Obi-Wan. "It's called 'off'."</p>
<p>Padmé sighed with mock exasperation. "Then it would be dark again." She raised the blade and reached into the pack, past Bibble in his nest of velvet. She pulled out the medkit. "Take your clothes off."</p>
<p>Her order met with silence.</p>
<p>She sighed again. "Just your tunic, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>With a groan, Obi-Wan pushed himself to his knees and settled on his heels, well away from the blade. While he shrugged out of his tunic, Padmé opened the medkit, immediately spotting what she'd hoped to find. Bacta lotion, though this variety was mixed with a cleansing astringent. Just what the med-droid ordered.</p>
<p>"Would you hold your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan held his right hand out, above his head. Padmé pressed the hilt into his outstretched palm. Holding the blade so it extended horizontally over his back and Padmé, Obi-Wan asked, "How's that?"</p>
<p>"Perfect. Just don't move." Obi-Wan snorted. Padmé added, "This might sting a little."</p>
<p>Squeezing some lotion onto her fingers, Padmé began to dab at the shallow edges of the cuts. Obi-Wan stiffened but held steady. She poured some more lotion out and touched her fingers, as gently as possible, to the deepest part of the wound.</p>
<p>A cry and the lightsaber winked out.</p>
<p>Alarm flooded Padmé. She reached out in the dark and found Obi-Wan huddled over. Tremors rippled through his skin and into her fingertips. She jerked her hand away.</p>
<p>"I, I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn't think the cuts were so d-deep. We'll wait until morning when I can see better."</p>
<p>"N-no. Do it now. Fight infection." Obi-Wan drew a ragged breath. "Take my saber. P-pour the lotion directly on. Rub it in."</p>
<p>"But it will hurt too much."</p>
<p>"Pain is our friend. Better a little now ..."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Padmé eased the weapon from Obi-Wan's trembling fingers. She held it with her left hand and turned it on. She poised the bottle of lotion over the three cuts and hesitated.</p>
<p>"Be brave, Padmé," Obi-Wan whispered.</p>
<p>Padmé choked back a sob. She was about to pour liquid fire over his back and he tells her to be brave? Padmé clenched her teeth and squeezed the lotion over his injuries in a zigzag pattern. This time she could see the waves of shivers sweeping across his skin. He remained hunched over, pressing forearms, shins and forehead into the soft ground.</p>
<p>The tremors subsided. Padmé heard a muffled, "Do it." She took three calming breaths and began to rub the lotion into Obi-Wan's wounds. The shivering began again. Wave after wave. A rumble sounded deep in Obi-Wan's chest. His limbs began to shake as if an earthquake had seized them. With a relieved sigh, Padmé finished spreading the bacta lotion and quickly applied several steri-strips to hold the wounds closed. A minute later the shoulder was similarly dealt with.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sagged. The odd ripple still ran across his skin. He stretched out and turned his face toward her, cheek to the ground, eyes closed. Padmé reached out and dabbed her sleeve on his lips, wiping away the blood to reveal teeth marks. Obi-Wan sighed and quietly said, "Force, that stung."</p>
<p>Before she could think of a reply to such a blatant understatement, his breathing changed, and she knew he had, once again, instantly succumbed to sleep. Still holding the lightsaber aloft, Padmé loosely draped Obi-Wan's tunic over his back. She flicked off the weapon and laid it between them, then curled up on her side.</p>
<p>The plasti-cast, normally unnoticed, dug into her cheek. Padmé adjusted her position and lay, eyes wide open. A weak dappling of moonlight distilled through the leaves and flicked over Obi-Wan's features.</p>
<p>How could she have ever accused him of being afraid? He was the bravest man she knew. If he could withstand that kind of pain, a little kiss wasn't about to intimidate him ... But he'd been so standoffish since the kiss. Obviously, he didn't want anything to do with her. No doubt, he truly did see her as childish. And what had she done to dispel that notion? Nothing.</p>
<p>The air was cooling off. Padmé wiggled a little closer to Obi-Wan, the only heat source around. Her eyes were drawn to his lips again, and the trickle of blood running black in the moonlight. She would love to have those lips meet hers willingly. She sighed. It wasn't meant to be.</p>
<p>Padmé craned her neck forward and brushed her lips across Obi-Wan's. He never stirred. With another sigh, she lay back and closed her eyes, the copper taste of Obi-Wan's blood bitter on her tongue as she licked it off her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. But Obi-Wan finds the line between duty and desire blurring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six </p>
<p>He was dreaming. In his dream, Padmé was in his arms, a blissful smile upon her face. Her sweet tangy floral scent was wafting around him, driving him to distraction.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan moaned softly and blinked his eyes open. It was true. Padmé's back was pressed against his chest, and his arm was draped over her midsection. He propped himself on his elbow to see a frown playing across Padmé's brow. Well, you can't have everything.</p>
<p>A heavy floral scent drifted downwards from fist-sized golden blossoms dangling overhead. Obi-Wan sat up carefully, his back throbbing dully with the movement. But he could feel the healing well begun with the bacta and a good sleep.</p>
<p>Padmé rolled onto her stomach. Her hair had come loose &gt;from its braid and fanned across her back. Obi-Wan glanced up at the flowers again and smiled. He rose to his knees and plucked several flowers, then set to work. Minutes later, Obi-Wan sat back to admire his handiwork. Padmé's braid was neatly back in place, three golden blossoms woven into its tresses. The memory of those silken strands flowed through his thoughts, as he absently twirled the last blossom between his fingers. He laid it beside Padmé's nose, then moved away to sit cross-legged.</p>
<p>Padmé was a total mystery. Angry one moment; compassionate the next. He never knew what to expect. But he knew he could expect to be hurt if he drew too close. She shone with the brilliance of a supernova, and you could never approach one of those expecting to come away unscathed.</p>
<p>Now, the Jedi eyed Padmé's braid with reservations. Maybe he should undo it. But she was already beginning to waken. Her eyelashes fluttered up, and she stared at the large flower a few centimeters from her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile tugging at her mouth.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's heart skipped. He looked away and drew his knees to his chest. His muscles pulled at the gashes on his back, threatening to tear them open again. He let his legs flop back down and cycled the Force through the injuries, while he stared intently at small orange mushrooms clustered around the base of the nearest tree.</p>
<p>"What's this for?" Padmé asked.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced towards her. She was twirling her braid; the golden blossoms flashing back and forth. Matching gold flecks lit her brown eyes.</p>
<p>Shrugging, Obi-Wan said, "A thank you."</p>
<p>"For inflicting more pain upon you? You're a strange one, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She paused, her gaze skittering to his bare chest and back up. "How is your back?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan reached for his tunic. "It's fine. He eyed the torn cloth skeptically. Perhaps it would be good to air the wounds. He eased the tunic on and left it hanging open. He spotted his lightsaber in the grass by Padmé's feet. He stretched out his hand and called it to him with a thought.</p>
<p>"We should go." Obi-Wan stood and clipped the weapon to his belt.</p>
<p>"What about Bibble? He needs to eat."</p>
<p>"That creature's happily laid claim to the half dozen globefruits in the pack. If it eats any more, it won't be able to walk."</p>
<p>"What will we eat?"</p>
<p>"We'll find more fruit as we go. Let's move."</p>
<p>"My feet are sore."</p>
<p>"So are mine. I'm leaving. You can follow later, if you want." Obi-Wan stepped into the glade and headed across it. Haze drifted above the treetops, obscuring the otherwise blue sky. Already heat was radiating from the ground. Running footsteps sounded behind him.</p>
<p>Padmé fell in beside him. "Why are you so Hutt-awful stubborn?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan worked his jaw. He wasn't about to worry Padmé with his vague sense that the searchers were closing in. Or, perhaps, they were the ones drawing closer to the searchers. Better she be frustrated with him than fretting about faceless, nameless phantoms.</p>
<p>Padmé dropped behind Obi-Wan. She muttered, "Fine. Two can play that game."</p>
<p>The silence between them stretched through that day and into the next. Obi-Wan led. Padmé followed. Neither would meet the other's gaze, though they often caught each other looking.</p>
<p>It's better this way, thought Obi-Wan. I just wish it felt better.</p>
<p>Force, he missed Padmé. Missed her sparkling eyes, her flashing temper, her gentle touch. Having her so near, but her mind so Force-awful far away, was almost unbearable. A hundred times he'd started to break the silence. A hundred times he'd stopped. She had to know he liked and respected her. He would let her set the pace. If she wanted his friendship, all she had to do was ask. He couldn't refuse her ... anything.</p>
<p>The image of Padmé asking him to kiss her came to mind. He licked his lips, savoring her sweet taste. So what that the taste had been that of globefruit that had clung to her lips -- it would forever be Padmé's taste. Eating globefruit for every meal since that moment had been eating Padmé's kisses -- an exquisite torture that he relished and dreaded all at once.</p>
<p>It was late afternoon. They'd soon have to look for shelter. The trees were thinning. Obi-Wan searched ahead as he followed the widening trail. He stepped out of the jungle and halted. Padmé stopped beside him.</p>
<p>A valley plunged downwards from where they stood. Far below, mist eddied and snaked down the valley floor. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. More than mist. Smoke from fires. A settlement.</p>
<p>Across the valley, a cliff almost as high as this one rose into the twilight. Above the cliff, the sky was obscured by the haze of hot humid air. As they watched, the sun sank through the gauzy curtain, a ripe glowing globefruit. The horizon faded from peach to a soft violet.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Obi-Wan took Padme's hand. He quickly released it, self-consciousness swelling uncomfortably. Padmé's soft whisper soothed his disquiet. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful."</p>
<p>"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>Her gasp drew his gaze downwards. She pointed off to the right. Two meters below, a dwelling, half crushed by a fallen tree, perched upon a small plateau.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled and met Padmé's gaze. In unison, they said, "Shelter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The tree had fallen in such a way that it left the front half of the building intact, which in this case meant the main living area. It was a crude setup. No power, though Obi-Wan had forbidden its use regardless. A fireplace dominated the left wall. An animal skin rug was spread on the floor in front of the hearth, flanked by a sturdy wooden chair and a small couch padded with hand-sewn cushions. Two doors on the opposite wall led to back rooms. The right side of the room consisted of primitive kitchen facilities: a counter tucked in the corner with cupboards below, and a rough wooden table with two chairs and a crate pushed up to it. A single grime-encrusted window was centered in the right wall. Two more windows flanked the outer door.</p>
<p>A thick layer of dust coated everything. Padmé approached the window closest the fireplace and reached out to clean the dusty glass.</p>
<p>"No!" Obi-Wan's command froze Padmé.</p>
<p>"I just want to clear a peephole, let some light into this dingy place before there is none."</p>
<p>"No. It's imperative the place look completely uninhabited &gt;from the outside."</p>
<p>"What difference could one little spot of clean glass make?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan strode across the room and grabbed Padmé's hand. He led her away from the window to the thick rug. "Sit."</p>
<p>Padmé crossed her arms and scowled. "I do not like being ordered about like a, a household servant."</p>
<p>He gave her a smug half smile. "You just aren't used to it."</p>
<p>"And you are, I suppose."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan arched one brow.</p>
<p>Padmé pursed her lips. "Good. Then it's settled. I give the orders from here on in."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled her down to sit on the rug. A small cloud of dust rose around her. The Jedi crouched and eyed her thoughtfully. "So, what shall we do tomorrow, your majesty?"</p>
<p>Padmé huffed her breath out. "We'll get help from that settlement in the valley."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Why not?"</p>
<p>"The Eriaduans will sell us out in a second, and the searchers are covering all the settlements."</p>
<p>"They'll have given up long ago. It's been days. They'll think the jungle ate us."</p>
<p>"Are you willing to risk your life on that chance?" Padmé glared at Obi-Wan. He gave her a small smile. "I thought not."</p>
<p>"So what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>"We hole up here until an opportunity presents itself."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well. There's a brilliant plan."</p>
<p>"I leave brilliance to royalty. Practical will suffice in this instance."</p>
<p>Suddenly tired, Padmé withdrew from the verbal battle. Bibble squirmed and whimpered. Padmé drew the creature &gt;from the pack and cradled it in her lap. Its restlessness increased. Goosebumps skittered up her arms as muffled flapping sounded outside the cabin, then faded away. Bibble curled into a ball and fell asleep.</p>
<p>Darkness cloaked the room. Padmé heard Obi-Wan shift.</p>
<p>Quietly she asked, "Was my plan against the Trade Federation really brilliant?"</p>
<p>"In its unexpectedness."</p>
<p>"But not in its particulars?"</p>
<p>"It was rather ... suicidal in certain respects. And it could have been genocidal for the Gungans."</p>
<p>"But it wasn't."</p>
<p>"No. Thank the Force."</p>
<p>"But you lost your master in that battle. Qui-Gon was a good man. I'm sorry for what happened."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was silent for a long time. Padmé barely heard his whispered, "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You still feel the pain of his passing." A sudden urge to wrap him in her embrace welled up. Padmé pushed the feeling aside.</p>
<p>"From time to time," Obi-Wan admitted.</p>
<p>"Tell me."</p>
<p>"There isn't much to tell. I watched my master die at the hands of a Sith, and trapped behind an energy barrier, I was totally helpless to prevent it."</p>
<p>"But you avenged his death."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's sigh stirred the darkness. "It was a tainted vengeance at best."</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>There was a quiet rustling and Obi-Wan sat on the rug beside Padmé. She could feel the heat radiating off his shoulder where it almost brushed her own.</p>
<p>The Jedi's voice was hushed. "In the first seconds after the energy barrier released me to the fight, hatred and anger drove me forward. It clouded my reason and gave me an unreasonable strength." Obi-Wan let out a slow breath. "It dishonored my master's memory even as he lay dying."</p>
<p>Padmé groped in the darkness and found Obi-Wan's hand. She squeezed it and brushed her cheek across its back. "But you overcame those feelings, didn't you? Were you still angry when you finally defeated the Sith?"</p>
<p>"No. Just determined."</p>
<p>A chuckle rose in Padmé's throat. "Stubborn Jedi."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. "I learned from the best."</p>
<p>Padmé turned to him and smiled. Weak moonlight filtered in the far window, and allowed Padmé to see Obi-Wan as a black form. "You cared very deeply for Qui-Gon. Even a fourteen-year-old self-absorbed child could tell that."</p>
<p>"Were you self-absorbed? I don't think I've ever met such a self-assured young woman. Or one so concerned with the fate of her people."</p>
<p>Pleasure flushed Padmé's face. "Now you're being kind."</p>
<p>"No. I'm just thankful you're talking again. Your silence is deafening, your m--"</p>
<p>Padmé clamped her hand over his mouth, missing half of it in the dark. "Don't you dare call me that one more time. Call me Amidala. Call me 'hey you'. But don't you even think of calling me that. You know I prefer Padmé. And you have actually managed to call me Padmé twice without your tongue shriveling up and falling from your mouth."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's hand wrapped around hers and lowered it. Puzzlement filled his voice. "I did? When?"</p>
<p>He didn't remember? Padmé sighed in exasperation. "The first time was when I was telling you about that, that V.R. group and the threats I'd received. I was so surprised that I kissed your palm."</p>
<p>"Now that I remember." Obi-Wan turned her hand palm up and touched a finger to its center. Sudden teasing laced his tone. "Set me on my backside, if I recall correctly."</p>
<p>Padmé flushed. Her kiss did that? "You are teasing me, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She freed her hand from his grasp. </p>
<p>Laughter filled Obi-Wan's question. "When was the other time?"</p>
<p>"You honestly don't remember?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"When you told me to put bacta on your back injury, you said, 'Be brave, Padmé.'"</p>
<p>"That's one experience I'd rather not repeat, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>"I agree totally. I hated seeing you in such awful pain."</p>
<p>"Did you?" Obi-Wan mused. "I had thought you might rather enjoy it."</p>
<p>Padmé ignored the jibe. "I've had two days of watching that back. The wounds seem to be healing quickly."</p>
<p>"A combination of bacta and the Force."</p>
<p>The moonlight had migrated around the corner and now trickled in through the two windows on either side of the outer door. Dust particles hung suspended in the beams.</p>
<p>"What does the Force feel like?" Padmé asked softly.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan brushed his fingers over her cheek and his low voice shivered down her spine. "It's soft like a whisper. It's warmth and essence and light all rolled into one."</p>
<p>Padmé tried to grasp what he was saying. "I can feel your shoulder near mine, even though they aren't touching. Is it like that?"</p>
<p>"Far more. I can feel the space between us, the essence between us as it binds us and defines us. I can feel the Force weaving through everything, holding the galaxy together, giving it unity and purpose as it strives for balance."</p>
<p>The window was too dirty to see the galaxy suspended above them, but Padmé strained to pick out any pinpricks. She exhaled. "That sounds ... overwhelming."</p>
<p>"Perhaps. At first. It's difficult to explain, but when you find your center in the Force, you find perfect freedom."</p>
<p>A sigh slipped past Padmé's lips. "A dream beyond most people's reach."</p>
<p>"Will you let me do something?"</p>
<p>Hesitancy gripped Padmé. "I, I guess so."</p>
<p>She heard Obi-Wan move, felt him leaning toward her. He cupped his hands along either side of her jaw. A tingling started in the back of Padmé's mind. It blossomed into a warmth that enveloped her thoughts. For a few seconds, a faint light seemed to shimmer between her and Obi-Wan. His eyes sparkled. She gasped and jerked backwards. Darkness crashed over her.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan clutched her shoulders, steadying her. "It's okay, Padmé." He stroked her hair gently. "You're amazingly receptive to the Force. Don't be afraid of that."</p>
<p>Shaking slightly, suddenly needing physical contact, Padmé ran her hands up Obi-Wan's arms, over his shoulders and up his neck to grip his face. She focused on the stubble tickling her fingers and palms. It was real. He was real.</p>
<p>"What does it mean?" Her voice trembled.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's hand froze near her temple. "Probably nothing. And certainly nothing ominous. You're one of those lucky people who undoubtedly has uncanny instincts and can truly trust them."</p>
<p>Her thumbs ran along his jawline. The prickling sensation sent a shiver up her arms and neck. Unexpected heat glimmered between them. Padmé drew a shaky breath. </p>
<p>"Even," Padmé whispered. "Even when those instincts are telling me to do this?"</p>
<p>A groan that sounded close to a growl rose from deep in Obi-Wan's chest. "Don't do it."</p>
<p>She stopped, her nose tip touched Obi-Wan's. "Why? Don't you want me to?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say that. I --"</p>
<p>Padmé cut off his reply when her lips covered his. Obi-Wan's hands dropped away. She focused on his lips. Firm, passive, yet somehow demanding. He wanted her to lead this dance? She obliged, deepening the kiss, leaning into it, crushing her lips against his. Padmé flicked her tongue over his lips. A strangled moan escaped them but they didn't part.</p>
<p>The desire to feel his body pressed against hers rose up. Padmé leaned forward more, rising to her knees to get closer to that magnetic heat. Bibble tumbled from her lap with a squeal. Padmé startled. Obi-Wan scrambled backwards.</p>
<p>Padmé picked up Bibble and petted the little thing. A tear slid off her chin and dropped onto her fingers. Frustration thrummed through her veins. </p>
<p>"I don't bite, you know," Padmé whispered.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned again. "It's not you, Padmé. It's never been you. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm a comet that only destroys what it touches. Look what I'm doing to you, how I'm hurting you."</p>
<p>"You're only hurting me because you won't let me inside those walls, Obi-Wan. Don't you get lonely in there? I know I do."</p>
<p>"I can't let you in. Don't you see? I can't let you get hurt any more than you have been." Anguish tinted Obi-Wan's voice. "Force, Padmé. I have nothing to offer you."</p>
<p>The darkness crushed his words into Padmé's heart. "Shouldn't I be the one to decide that, Obi-Wan?" A thought struck her. "You can't control every aspect of your life, you know. You can't control who you care about. Neither can I."</p>
<p>When the lengthening silence shrouded Padmé and made it difficult to breathe, she turned away and lay down. She curled into a fetal position, Bibble at its center, and refused to cry, refused to acknowledge the stray teardrop that escaped confinement.</p>
<p>Sleep was a long time coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sleep had been a rare commodity for Obi-Wan. He'd sat on the wooden floorboards and listened to Padmé until he knew she was sleeping. Her words had pounded at his composure. He'd kept deflecting them, only to have them ricochet back into his thoughts.</p>
<p>In desperation, he'd located the water source and washed the dust off of every surface he could reach, except the windows. Through it all, he'd kept a careful distance from the rug and the sleeping figure curled on it. After three hours, his muscles had ached, but sleep had still eluded him.</p>
<p>Dropping into a chair at the table, Obi-Wan had struggled to impose some order on his jumbled thoughts. His weary mind had kept reviving the memory of Padmé's lips against his.</p>
<p>He knew they had to talk.</p>
<p>Sleep had claimed him for a scant hour as he had slouched over the table. Just before dawn, the nearby beating of wings had awoken him.</p>
<p>Dawn was painting the filthy windows a dusty pink and casting a warm glow over the room. Now that it was clean, the unadorned simplicity of the cabin touched a chord in Obi-Wan -- he could live quite comfortably in such a place. The Jedi slipped outside, returning fifteen minutes later with a heaping bowl of globefruit.</p>
<p>Padmé still wasn't awake, so Obi-Wan settled down beside her to wait. Perhaps she unconsciously sensed his regard, for minutes later she began to rouse. Squinting up at him, Padmé said, "You look terrible, Obi-Wan. Go back to sleep." Her eyes drooped closed.</p>
<p>"Since I didn't sleep, to speak of, its difficult to return to that particular state. We need to talk," Obi-Wan replied.</p>
<p>Padmé forced her eyes open again. "I accept your apology. Get some sleep." Her eyelashes fluttered down.</p>
<p>"I'm not apologizing. We need to talk." Obi-Wan paused and put deliberate emphasis on the next word. "Padmé."</p>
<p>Her eyes flew open. "I'm still dreaming. I thought you said ..."</p>
<p>"Padmé." Obi-Wan rolled the name over his tongue, then gave her a half smile.</p>
<p>Pushing herself to a sitting position, Padmé glowered at Obi-Wan. "You hurt me."</p>
<p>The Jedi rubbed his aching eyes. "I've been trying, very hard, not to hurt you, Padmé."</p>
<p>"You've been doing a less than stellar job."</p>
<p>"I can see that. And it's causing me ... dismay." Obi-Wan winced at his choice of words.</p>
<p>Padmé's eyes narrowed. "Poor Jedi. You're dismayed." She paused. "And I'm hungry. I can't argue on an empty stomach."</p>
<p>"There's fruit on the table." To her retreating back, he said, "I don't want to argue."</p>
<p>Padmé sat with her back to him. "Then perhaps you should confine your remarks to the weather."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan joined her at the table, sitting across from her. He watched her nibble at a globefruit, her gaze glued to the bowl in the center of the table. Obi-Wan plucked one of the red fruits &gt;from the bowl and peeled the skin away. He took a large bite and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. He wiped juice from his chin and took another big bite. Padmé's wry gaze caught his eye.</p>
<p>"You really like this fruit, don't you?"</p>
<p>His gaze flicked to her lips, glistening with juice, and back to her light brown eyes. "Yes." He took another bite.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>He resisted the urge to look at her lips again. "Isn't it enough that I enjoy the taste?"</p>
<p>"It's all we've eaten for days. I'm sick of them."</p>
<p>"It could be worse."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"We could be eating roast Bibble."</p>
<p>"That's awful!" Padmé threw a chunk of peel at Obi-Wan. He dodged it and grinned.</p>
<p>A comfortable silence settled over the table as the pair finished eating. Obi-Wan moved to the cupboard that concealed a pump and returned with two mugs of water. He was sure there was a cistern somewhere under the house that collected runoff from the jungle. With all the water he'd used last night, the pump's pressure was still unchanged. He watched Padmé run her finger around the rim of the cup, then along the table's edge. She looked around the room, curiosity stamped on her features.<br/>Finally, her gaze returned to Obi-Wan</p>
<p>"You were busy last night."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Better to work than brood."</p>
<p>"What kinds of things does a Jedi brood about?"</p>
<p>"The same things as any other sentient, I would expect."</p>
<p>Padmé leveled a stare at him. "Do you ever answer questions directly?"</p>
<p>Puzzled, Obi-Wan replied, "You asked a general question, I gave a general reply."</p>
<p>"Okay." Padmé leaned back and crossed her arms. "What were you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight of the Republic, brooding about that kept you awake all night."</p>
<p>"You." The simple answer left Padmé speechless. A small smile stole across Obi-Wan's face as he watched her grope for a reply.</p>
<p>She sputtered, "That's, that's just ... silly."</p>
<p>"No, it's not. I hurt you. I need to discover how I can make it up to you, and make sure it doesn't happen again. A Jedi should always strive to be at peace with those around him."</p>
<p>"Is that what this is all about? You want to make peace to appease your Jedi code of ethics?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled calm. He met her sparking gaze. "I shouldn't have put it that way. Being a Jedi defines me and gives me purpose, but let's set that aside for the time being. I am a man, Padmé. As such, you offered me a precious gift -- your friendship. And I foolishly refused. I truly regret that." He took a breath. "If you'll still have me, I would be honored to be your friend."</p>
<p>"But ... won't that mean letting me inside those enormous walls of yours?"</p>
<p>A smile fanned out from his eyes. "That's the funny thing about invisible walls. You never know which side of them you're on."</p>
<p>"Meaning ... ?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared into Padmé's eyes. They shone a luminous golden brown. He felt himself being drawn deeper and deeper into that gaze. He swallowed and forced the words out, "Meaning you're already in, Padmé. You were right. I can't help who I care about. And I do care about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>She was grinning like a Gungan with a platter full of goberfish, but she couldn't seem to stop. It didn't help that Obi-Wan's eyes were throwing blue sparks that ignited the air between them. After a moment, Padmé managed to school her features to project an outward calm. She stood and extended her hand across the table. Obi-Wan arched one dark eyebrow then stood. His large hand swallowed hers. </p>
<p>"I accept your offer, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"You are most gracious, y--" Padmé bristled and Obi-Wan bestowed a crooked smile upon her and said, "Padmé."</p>
<p>She huffed quietly. "Why wouldn't you call me that earlier?"</p>
<p>"I ... felt the need to maintain some distance."</p>
<p>"But, no longer?"</p>
<p>The crooked smile returned; Padmé's stomach flip-flopped. Obi-Wan glanced down at their tightly clasped hands. His smile faded. "There is one minor issue ..."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gently pulled her forward and trapped her hands under his in the middle of the table. He leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose. Padmé gasped. She blinked repeatedly as Obi-Wan scowled at her. "Stop kissing me. And stop asking me to kiss you."</p>
<p>"W-why?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan threw his hands up and stepped back from the table. "You can't possibly be that naive. Do you have any idea how, how difficult it makes things?"</p>
<p>Padmé slid around the table, her hand brushing the top. She stopped a step away from Obi-Wan and searched his face. "I don't understand."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's hand started to reach toward her. He jerked it back down. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a droid." She stared at the lump in his throat as it worked up and down. Obi-Wan added, "I am not ... unaffected by such, such ..."</p>
<p>"Offers?"</p>
<p>"I was going to say actions." Obi-Wan took another step back, his posture rigid. "You are young, Padmé. Just discovering yourself and your ... adult feelings. But, Force help me, you are entirely too bold. I have no desire to be your ... testing ground."</p>
<p>Annoyance flared. Padmé stepped forward quickly and lay her hand on his chest. His heart beat a rapid tattoo against her palm. The ire seeped away as she stared into his cloudy eyes. Her eyes widened with the knowledge that he was as affected by her as she was by him. Warmth spread through her limbs. She licked her lips, noting the way his gaze caught the motion. "I'm not near so naive as you think, Obi-Wan. I understand what happens between, between couples."</p>
<p>"We aren't a couple."</p>
<p>"We could be."</p>
<p>"That's not --"</p>
<p>Padmé pressed two fingers to his lips. "We could be," she repeated. "You aren't a testing ground, Obi-Wan. You're a man that I find myself very attracted to. That's why I'm so bold. I don't want to walk away from you and never know what might have been." Her hand dropped back to his chest.</p>
<p>"It's not right, Padmé. You're ... you're a queen and I'm a Jedi."</p>
<p>"Those are just positions. You're a man and I'm a woman."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. "You aren't making this any easier."</p>
<p>"Why should I?"</p>
<p>He groaned quietly. "Please, Padmé. A truce. I ... don't think I have the strength to offer more than friendship."</p>
<p>Unconsciously, her hand slid sideways and stroked his biceps. When she realized what she was doing she lowered her hand to her side. "Strength untested is strength unknown, dear Jedi." She paused. "But I will honor your truce."</p>
<p>The air leaked out of Obi-Wan's lungs. He met her gaze. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Padmé smiled and turned away. Under her breath she added, "For now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Seven </p>
<p>Obi-Wan rubbed his upper arms as Padmé walked away. His fingers trembled slightly as they ran over the spot that Padmé had caressed. He felt like he'd just survived a kryat dragon's attack unarmed. But Padmé wasn't the dragon, his own mind was. He had clung to reason, but his mind was clamoring to give in to emotion. Every fiber in his body had wanted to sweep Padmé into his embrace. Did she realize how her touch tormented him? How it burned to the bone? She wielded her power with such innocence. To top it off, he had the uneasy feeling that she had retreated a little too easily.</p>
<p>Was this a battle? Did he want to win?</p>
<p>Not really wanting to know the answer to those questions, Obi-Wan set his thoughts aside and began to explore the cupboards. He found a sparse collection of bowls, plates and utensils, along with one heavy pot that was probably used over an open fire, if the scorched outside was anything to by. The former resident had eaten as simply as he'd lived. He must have abandoned the cabin when the tree had crushed most of it. </p>
<p>Padmé was laying on the couch, Bibble on her stomach. Obi-Wan took in the scene thoughtfully, wondering if, perhaps, she had more latent Force ability than he'd given her credit for, since the little creature so actively sought out her presence. Qui-Gon had had a similar problem. Wild animals and little children. He watched her stroke the creature's nose and smiled. Perhaps it was more a gift than a problem, though it had often felt like a nuisance whenever Qui-Gon had shown up with some pathetic lifeform or the other in tow.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan trod quietly across the floorboards to stand before the inner door that opened off the kitchen. A primitive door, complete with hinges and a knob. He rested his fingers on the doorknob, oddly hesitant. He stretched out his senses through the Force. A frown settled on his brow. He moved to the second door, repeating the procedure. He stepped back to stare at the door and bumped his hip against the couch. </p>
<p>Padmé sat up. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" He felt her glance bounce from him to the door and back. She rose, Bibble in her arms, and moved to stand beside him. After a moment, she asked, "Why are we staring at a door? Couldn't we just open it?" She took two steps forward.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shouted "No!" at the same time that Padmé squealed. He spun her around. Bibble was frantically trying to claw its way inside Padmé's tunic. Obi-Wan snatched it by the nape of its neck and sent a small pulse of Force energy into its mind. It went limp in his hand.</p>
<p>"Did you kill him?" Padmé rubbed at her midsection.</p>
<p>"No. But I may have overdone it. The thing will sleep for a long time." He leaned over and set it on a cushion on the couch. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Padmé nodded. "What made it act like that?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced at the door. "I think we have neighbors." </p>
<p>"What kind of neighbors would upset Bibble so much?" Padmé's eyes grew round and her voice dropped. "The kind that greet you by leaving gashes on your back."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan wheeled and headed for the outer door.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Padmé's voice stopped him.</p>
<p>Hand on the latch, Obi-Wan answered, "I'm going to go check."</p>
<p>"And what am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"Well, I suggest that one thing you don't do is open either of those doors." Obi-Wan stepped outside and shut the door on Padmé's reply.</p>
<p>The sun was still off to the left and low in the sky, casting the front of the house into shadow. Obi-Wan squinted and looked sunward to scan a rugged little path leading off the plateau. It was narrow and even looked to have eroded in spots. It wound down the cliffside making several hairpin turns before it disappeared &gt;from sight. Whoever had lived here probably hadn't had many visitors. The Jedi nodded in satisfaction.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan skirted around the right side of the house, past the tightly chinked stones of the fireplace. At the back corner, he crouched down and ran his gaze over the tree. It was massive. Roots that spanned close to three meters were reaching to the sky from the embankment twenty meters back of the house. It was only the top few branches that had crashed into the building. He glanced around the corner. The middle portion of wall was demolished.</p>
<p>Staying low, his hand on his weapon hilt, Obi-Wan crept into the open and took shelter under the tree itself. Branches propped the tree off the ground, so he was able to get within two meters of the tumbled down wall and still stay undercover. The partition between the two rooms had been partly destroyed, but also helped support the dead tree. The ceiling of the room off the sitting area was amazingly intact. Branches speared into the darkness of the artificial cave. Obi-Wan drew on the Force to enhance his senses and scan the room. He thought he saw outlines of forms, but nothing substantial. He glanced into the other room, but could see even less. He relaxed into the flow of the Force, sensing his own form, then expanding outwards to the tree and all the creatures living off its death. The Force swirled through the room turned cave, and Obi-Wan let himself drift on the currents.</p>
<p>A long time later, Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open and glanced at the shifting shadows. At least an hour had gone by. But now he knew there was something there. Not quite negative spaces in the Force, but spaces that held only the faintest trace of essence, like shadows. And there were a lot of them. </p>
<p>The Force had drawn his notice to the corner near the middle wall. Faint echoes of fear and pain. Now Obi-Wan slid right to get a better view. The corner was a tangle of jungle growth, mostly vines and mosses. Something white caught his attention. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. A hand. A bony hand, almost covered in moss, stretched out from what must have once been a bed. The Jedi's gaze traced the path of the branch that had most likely speared the sleeping occupant. Again, he scrutinized the hand -- it looked to be reaching for something. </p>
<p>His gaze followed the white pointer. And then he saw it. On a vine-entangled bedside table, sat a rusting comm unit. Remorse touched Obi-Wan's thoughts. A being who had apparently loved living simply had made a single concession to the conveniences of technology, and in the end it had been useless, sitting, as it did, just beyond his fingertips.</p>
<p>There was no way he was going in to retrieve the unit, so it would just have to come to him. Stretching out his arm, Obi-Wan started to lift the unit off the table. A wing slapped against a body. Several vines held the unit in place. He applied a bit more force. The shadow bats nearest the table became restless in their sleep. One squawked. Obi-Wan eased the unit down. He stared at the faint shadows. They hadn't noticed when he'd let the Force define the room for him. He frowned thoughtfully. Of course. Then, he'd been passive, at rest. Now he was actively using the Force.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slipped to his knees and sat back. This was going to be a long process. He reached out with the Force again, easing the first vine away in the smallest of increments. The minutes ticked by as the comm unit came loose and worked its way toward him -- a millimeter at a time.</p>
<p>The Jedi trudged into the cabin, mental exhaustion piling upon the physical fatigue triggered by lack of sleep. Treasure in hand, he softly closed the door and leaned against it.</p>
<p>A blur rushed at him. Obi-Wan spun. The comm unit clattered to the floor as his lightsaber leapt to hand. It suddenly registered that his assailant was Padmé. He dropped his still darkened weapon as if it had burned him.</p>
<p>Padmé launched herself at him, hitting and kicking. Obi-Wan shouted for her to stop. She continued her attack. And then the words came. A verbal barrage laced with fear.</p>
<p>"How dare you!" Her fists flailed against his chest. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her. She struggled and fought to be free. "Don't touch me! Blast you! I didn't know if you were alive or dead. Almost three hours. Three hours you were gone without a word." Her heel ground into his toes. "I thought you were laying out there, cut to ribbons by those awful creatures. Bleeding. Dying. Dying! And then you have the nerve to walk in here and you're not even injured. Who do you think you are? I hate you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I hate you for doing this to me."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan held her so close he could barely breathe. Her struggles subsided, replaced by soft wrenching sobs. He shushed her and kissed the top of her head. Pain for the hurt he'd caused her reverberated through his thoughts. He kissed her head again and stroked his hand over the length of her hair that hand come loose in her frenzy.</p>
<p>Leading Padmé to the couch, Obi-Wan searched his mind, wondering what he could do to soothe her. He sat her down on the cushions. She half turned away from him, still crying softly. He sat beside her and stroked her hair absently, then more deliberately. He raked his fingers through the tresses like a giant comb, working out the worst tangles. Then he began to weave. The action was a balm to him as well. Braids were one thing he knew well, and his fingers moved almost of their own volition. He remembered a mission where he and Qui-Gon had been given shelter by a weaver and his family on Reecee. The black wool the weaver had worked with had been soft beyond anything Obi-Wan could remember. Padmé's hair was like that. Such a dark brown it almost appeared black at times, but so soft it seemed to melt through his fingers. Obi-Wan lost himself in his task, continuing even when Padmé had ceased to cry. He wove three separate braids, then intertwined the three braids into one. </p>
<p>The task done, exhaustion washed over Obi-Wan again. He pulled Padme against his chest to give her a quick hug. She relaxed unresisting into his embrace. Her weight pushed him backwards, and Obi-Wan found himself laying with Padmé half on top of him, without knowing how it happened. A tiny sigh escaped her lips. Obi-Wan smiled. As his eyes drooped closed, he whispered, "Thank you for worrying about me. Sweet Padmé." His voice trailed away. "My sweet Padmé."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Distress was tiring. So was fear. Padmé had dozed in Obi-Wan's arms, waking several times. Each time she found herself loathe to move. She told herself it was because she knew how desperately tired the Jedi was and how badly he needed to rest. In truth, she relished the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She felt so completely safe within this cocoon. But more than that. The warmth radiating from him penetrated her clothing and sank into her pores, taking residence deep within.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was so blasted concerned with doing what was right, that he might never do this when he was awake and thinking. Padmé snuggled a little deeper into his embrace, letting her arm snake across his waist. She smiled into his chest. This. This felt right. The realities beyond this cabin didn't exist. She wouldn't let them. For this moment, she was his sweet Padmé. Though some might argue about the sweet part.</p>
<p>Padmé stifled a laugh, thinking how Obi-Wan had thanked her -- for attacking him. He was right that she'd been worried. But that worry had all melted away as he'd run his fingers through her hair. His touch had been so reverent, so gentle, it had almost brought a fresh torrent of tears. She had lost herself in the sensations of his fingers parting and weaving and brushing against her neck and back. At one point he had hummed a little tune. His quiet tenor had sent a shiver down her spine. She dozed off again, thinking that Sabé's hair care had never felt quite so ... sensual.</p>
<p>Padmé's arm tightened reflexively as Obi-Wan shifted under her. She was instantly awake, and knew by his changed breathing that he was, as well. </p>
<p>Not wanting to move, even a millimeter, Padmé spoke to the Jedi's chest. "You have turned me into a total wreck, Obi-Wan." He grunted quietly. She continued, "It's true. I'm normally level-headed and even-tempered. I do not lose control. And I certainly never weep and wail and, and beat upon anyone's chest." She giggled at the thought of doing just that to her loyal captain of the guard, Panaka, and the horrified look he would undoubtedly give her.</p>
<p>"What?" growled Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>Padmé shared the image that had come to mind. Obi-Wan's chest shook with silent laughter. The tremors vibrated along Padmé's limbs. She smiled broadly.</p>
<p>"Do you laugh with Ani?" Padmé asked.</p>
<p>"Rarely," Obi-Wan replied. "He's very serious. And I lecture too much. He takes it all in with a stony face that betrays nothing. But we do often enjoy each other's company. And we share smiles of shared understanding, sometimes of shared amusement."</p>
<p>"What it the same between you and Qui-Gon?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. "We were closer in most respects. I looked to him almost as a father. I don't think Anakin ever thinks of me in that regard." He gave Padmé a squeeze. "One of my last memories of Qui-Gon is the shared amusement we felt when you revealed yourself to the Gungans."</p>
<p>"Did I surprise you?"</p>
<p>"Me? Force, yes. I was completely blinded by my own arrogance. I couldn't be bothered to scrutinize the handmaidens, and the queen was just the person I was protecting. Though Qui-Gon seemed to have a knowing glint in his eye. We never got the chance to talk about it. I thought about it after, and it suddenly made perfect sense why Panaka was in such a foul mood after he'd escorted you off the ship to accompany Qui-Gon into Mos Espa. You claim to be even-tempered, dear queen, but I think you're used to getting your own way. That incident wasn't the first time you upset your attendants in such a manner, was it?"</p>
<p>Padmé sniffed. "I refuse to answer such an impertinent question."</p>
<p>"Ha. That's all the answer I need, your m--" Obi-Wan cut off with an "Ouch!" as Padmé dug her knuckles into his ribs."</p>
<p>Several minutes of comfortable silence passed. A butterfly of remembered fear began to flit about in Padmé's stomach. Her voice was barely audible. "I don't think I've ever been so worried about anyone as I was today, Obi-Wan. Please don't do that to me again."</p>
<p>"Not even when your people were suffering under the Trade Federation's occupation?"</p>
<p>"All the faces blur together when you say people -- my people. I was concerned. I desired to do what was right, and to see justice prevail. But there wasn't this knifing pain that comes with worrying about a person. One person." She finally pushed herself up and looked into Obi-Wan's face. "You."</p>
<p>He brushed his knuckles over her cheekbone. "You didn't need to worry."</p>
<p>Padmé scowled. "Of course I had to. You were gone for three hours. What could have possibly taken so long?"</p>
<p>"I was retrieving something that I hope will prove useful, and I had to be very cautious so as not to wake our neighbors and avoid -- as you put it -- getting cut to ribbons."</p>
<p>"What could be worth that risk?"</p>
<p>"A comm unit."</p>
<p>"What? Where?"</p>
<p>"I dropped it by the door when a certain wild woman attacked me."</p>
<p>Padmé sagged. "It's ruined then. Because of me."</p>
<p>"Maybe not. I'll look at it. It might be too damaged by the weather to be useful, anyway." Obi-Wan shifted. "Ah. Could you move so I can get up?"</p>
<p>"Why? I'm quite comfortable."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Yes, well, so am I but, well, it's really not ... you know, ah, right."</p>
<p>"Don't get stuffy on me, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>Indignation furrowed his brow. "I'm not stuffy."</p>
<p>Padmé swallowed a giggle and rested her elbows on his chest. "What would you call it?"</p>
<p>"Just because I want to do what's right and, and proper in a situation doesn't make me ... stuffy."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. Of course not." A smile blossomed on Padmé's face. "I'll make you a deal. I'll move if you ..." Her gaze flicked to his lips and she licked her own.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared at her lips for a second, then looked away.</p>
<p>"Why, Obi-Wan. I do believe you're blushing." Padmé laughed. "Is it feeling a little stuffy in here?"</p>
<p>In an eye blink, Padmé was on her back. Her breath caught. Obi-Wan hovered a few centimeters above her, propped on elbow and knee. His hair fell down and feathered across her forehead. Her eyes widened as she watched his eyes spark and darken -- this was the Obi-Wan who could fight shadows and win. She tried to swallow but found her heart had lodged in her throat.</p>
<p>His breath was warm on her lips when he spoke; his voice low and dangerous. "Lightsabers can cause nasty burns, Padmé. Are you really sure you want to keep playing with one?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan crushed his mouth against hers. He roamed over her lips with punishing hardness. Padmé could barely breathe. She couldn't turn her eyes away from his implacable unblinking stare. What she saw there frightened her. She didn't want to know this Obi-Wan. Padmé tried to turn her head aside, but Obi-Wan's fingers gripped her jaw and held her immobile. The kiss finally ground to a stop. He pulled back a few centimeters. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan's breath was harsh and loud as he bored his gaze into Padmé's. After a moment, he said, "Don't push me, Padmé. My patience has reached its limit."</p>
<p>The Jedi rolled off the couch and moved to retrieve the comm unit. Padmé lay unmoving. Her heart still hammered out a turbulent rhythm. A tear streaked down her cheek as she dabbed a finger to her bruised and swollen lips. The metallic taste of blood tipped her tongue.</p>
<p>Padmé had felt the restrained power behind that assault on her lips. She couldn't call it a kiss. It had been a punishment. She winced as her finger grazed her tender mouth. What would happen if he unleashed that power? Dread shivered down her neck and spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Eight </p>
<p>Obi-Wan hoped that he had frightened Padmé. Force knows, he'd certainly frightened himself. What had started out as a warning, had changed into something hot and compelling. He'd barely been able to stop himself from softening the kiss. Thankfully, he'd been able to retreat before he'd given in to that desire. He had told her the truth when he'd said his patience was at an end. He couldn't resist her beauty and her innocent advances much longer. The problem was, he suddenly found himself unsure that he wanted to continue resisting. </p>
<p>Being alone with Padmé for days had left Obi-Wan feeling dissatisfied. He was a Jedi and would always be a Jedi. But his humanity was demanding to be appeased. He craved companionship -- more than his Jedi friendships offered, more than his role as teacher provided. He wanted someone with whom he could bare his soul. Force, he'd already talked to Padmé about more Qui-Gon's death than he ever had with anyone. She had the uncanny ability to unlock his thoughts and draw them into the light; he knew instinctively his every word was safe with her. She would never scoff at his doubts, or laugh at his concerns. Though she might mock his foibles. A frown drew his brows together. Was he really stuffy?</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat at the table scraping rust off the comm unit as thoughts reeled through his mind. This growing desire, not just to touch her, but to know her -- was it really so wrong? Was it just their respective positions that held him back? Or was it the knowledge that pain was waited for him at the end of the path? Padme didn't want to walk away without knowing what might have been. Did he? Obi-Wan sighed. That might be a moot point now. He'd probably terrified her so badly that she was running away, not just walking.</p>
<p>The Force was no help at all. No warning signals were going off. But there was nothing urging him forward, either. It was as if the Force had cast him into this uninhabited place with Padmé, and then left him to his own wiles. He was at a loss as to how to proceed. Qui-Gon would tell him to focus on the moment. </p>
<p>But this moment was filled with an angelic heart-shaped face. Arching eyebrows over large, expressive, gold-flecked eyes. A perfect slender nose. Luscious full lips that begged to be kissed -- literally and figuratively. Silken skin that demanded to be touched.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan groaned softly and bent over his task, scrubbing vigorously, as if such actions could erase her from his mind. The seed was planted. He could feel it sprouting and taking root. Could he win back her trust? And if he was able to, what then? He wasn't at all sure, but a very vocal part of his mind was overriding his apprehensiveness and prodding him to find out.</p>
<p>No matter the cost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé craved human touch. More than that, she needed it -- and the affirmation of worth it gave. She had sat curled up on the couch for hours with no company but her haranguing merciless thoughts. She would have gotten Bibble from the sack where she'd placed him when Obi-Wan had gone outside this morning, but the little creature was as lifeless as the rug at her feet -- had been ever since Obi-Wan had zapped it with the Force.</p>
<p>She hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the rug. Across the room, Obi-Wan sighed, and not for the first time. She cringed inwardly. How he must despise her and the way she had behaved. She had no reasonable explanation to offer. She felt so free, so unhindered, in his presence. It was an exhilarating change &gt;from the stifling rigors of her daily routine as queen.</p>
<p>Romantic notions had painted them as kindred spirits, both constrained by tradition and obligations, both secretly desiring freedom. Padmé bit her lower lip and blinked rapidly, forcing moisture to retreat. How could she have been so wrong? So ... childish.</p>
<p>Padmé lifted her chin. Friendship was all Obi-Wan wanted; it was all he would get.</p>
<p>Weariness was stooping her shoulders. The dusky light in the cabin was fading as the sun retreated before the coming night. Again, Padmé's gaze fell to the rug. Inviting as it was, it was also filthy. She didn't care that she was covered in a layer of grime, she couldn't bear the thought of another night with dust clogging her throat and gritting up her eyes. And there was nothing in the galaxy that could persuade her to sleep on the couch, to spend the night remembering the feel of Obi-Wan's embrace. She would have to clean the rug.</p>
<p>Padmé's eyes roamed the room, falling on a previously unnoticed cloth-covered object in the corner. She tiptoed over to it and sank to her knees. Pulling the cover to let it pool on the floor, Padmé stared at the object before her. Some sort of musical instrument, but nothing like she'd ever seen before. A local design, perhaps. Similar to a Mandelorian lute, with its curved body and long slender neck, though this instrument had six strings instead of five. Even in the dim light, its modified oblong body, narrower near the neck, shone a burnished amber. That the owner of this place had loved it was evidenced by the velvet cloth that had protected it. She couldn't use such a thing of beauty to beat a rug. Padmé smiled. But the stand it was perched on was another matter.</p>
<p>Leaving the instrument propped in the corner with the cover back in place, Padmé proceeded to drag the rug behind the couch to the other corner, empty except for a stack of firewood. She held the rug up with her left hand and began to beat the back of the rug with the wooden easel. Clouds of dust billowed from the rug. Padmé dropped it and doubled over coughing.</p>
<p>A hand touched Padmé's shoulder. She jerked away. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked softly.</p>
<p>Padmé watched the dust eddying around her ankles. How could such kindly spoken words come from such unyielding lips? She drew a breath. She would be cool. She would be calm.</p>
<p>"I'm tired and I don't want to sleep on a centimeter of dust."</p>
<p>"Take the couch."</p>
<p>"No," Padmé snapped. She hastily composed her voice. "I would prefer the rug, thank you."</p>
<p>"Okay. But the way you're going about it, dust will cover everything in the cabin again. Let me try something."</p>
<p>Padmé shrugged and stepped back. Obi-Wan dragged the rug back to its spot in front of the darkened fireplace. He sat cross-legged in beside it.</p>
<p>"Could you bring me that ash pail?" Obi-Wan pointed to the metal bucket to the right of the fireplace.</p>
<p>Padmé rushed to do as he asked, then perched on the edge of the hearth and stared intently at what Obi-Wan was doing, which, apparently, was nothing. His eyes were narrowed and unfocused. His wrists rested loosely on his knees, though one hand was outstretched. In the fading light, Padmé saw a slight movement in the rug. The hairs seemed to rustle and sway, as if a breeze was sifting though them. Slowly, a thin grey cloud lifted from the rug and hovered above it, thickening almost imperceptibly. Then the cloud began to whirl in a tightly controlled circle. An inverted funnel rose from the center, stretching a meter into the air before it twisted and settled over the pail, a miniature tornado. The dust coiled neatly into the pail.</p>
<p>"That was amazing," Padmé breathed.</p>
<p>"No," replied Obi-Wan. "That was the Force." He reached behind him, snatched a cushion and dropped it on the rug. "Your bed awaits m'lady."</p>
<p>"Any chance the Force could conjure up a nice cozy fire?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan flowed to his feet and glided across the floor. He opened the door a crack, quickly closing it. "Sorry. It looks to be perfectly clear. A fire would announce our presence."</p>
<p>With a quiet sigh, Padmé settled on the rug. A snap startled her. She half sat up to see Obi-Wan shaking out the musical instrument's cover. He spread it over her and rested his hand lightly on her upper arm.</p>
<p>"Have you eaten?"</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry." She rolled away, not wanting his forced kindness. Perhaps he felt guilty for being so harsh with her earlier. But he'd only treated her as she'd merited. She didn't feel at all deserving of his gentle touch right now; it only reminded her of how foolish she'd been.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan whispered, "Good night, Padmé."</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut. The way her name rolled off his tongue echoed through her mind, resurrecting images better left buried. Images of blue eyes twinkling mischief and lips stretched in a crooked grin.</p>
<p>Padmé felt more than heard Obi-Wan move away. A hollowness settled in her soul. But she wouldn't cry. She refused to cry. She still had his friendship. The void inside echoed with faint bitter laughter, and it suddenly seemed like she was all alone in a cold, cold galaxy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The sound of flapping wings, as the shadow bats returned to roost, woke Obi-Wan. Feeble light was rinsing over the window beyond the table. Padmé was a grey wraith in the dimness -- one with her back firmly facing him, even in sleep. He wanted to talk to her, but sensed that words would bounce off her stony barricade. He wanted to hold her, but knew he'd be rebuffed. He had hurt her, possibly beyond forgiving, but he needed to try and do something for her.</p>
<p>He rose and quietly slipped into the chilly morning. Half an hour later he was back, his arms laden with a few globefruit and a half dozen pieces of a different fruit. He'd also managed to fill his pockets with two handfuls of small round nuts. He peeled and sliced two of the pale yellow fruits, cracked the shells on half the nuts, and piled the prepared food on a plate. He took a globefruit and the loaded plate over and sat near Padmé's head.</p>
<p>The sun had broken free of the horizon and the cabin was flooded with a diffuse light that cast everything into muted shades of their real colors. Obi-Wan heard a rustling behind him. A groggy looking Bibble appeared by his knee, drawn by the smell of breakfast. It crept forward. Obi-Wan grabbed it by the scruff of the neck. "Ssst. This isn't yours," he whispered. When the creature whined plaintively, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and set it down back by his knee. He took a single piece of fruit and one nut, setting them in front of Bibble, who immediately sniffed both offerings and clasped the nut between its front paws, sitting on its haunches to nibble contentedly at the food.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan chuckled silently and began peeling his globefruit. That's when he caught Padmé's eyes following his fingers' movements. He pretended not to notice and finished peeling the fruit, then took a bite. Padmé's gaze followed his hand to his mouth, then jumped to his eyes. He stopped chewing and swallowed quickly. Then he grinned.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Padmé."</p>
<p>She propped herself up on one elbow, scrutinized the plate, then lifted her puzzled face. "What's this?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. I guess you'll have to name it. But it's edible. I've already tried one. And the nuts have been certified by none other than Bibble."</p>
<p>Her bewildered expression remained. "I can see that, but why did you bother?"</p>
<p>"You said you were sick of globefruit."</p>
<p>"But you're not."</p>
<p>His grin widened. "I don't think I ever could be."</p>
<p>She narrowed one eye. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>His smile fell away. As he watched Padme's gaze glow with intensity, Obi-Wan was suddenly very sorry he'd made the off-hand comment. His gaze broke away and he focused on the fruit in his hand. "Never mind."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. You aren't going to brush aside my curiosity. I want to know."</p>
<p>"It's nothing."</p>
<p>"Then tell me."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Padmé sat up and swung into a cross-legged position mirroring Obi-Wan's. She scowled at him across the plate. "Friends don't keep secrets from friends."</p>
<p>"Are we back to being friends?"</p>
<p>"What you did for me here -- this breakfast -- wasn't that the act of a friend?"</p>
<p>A small smile tugged at Obi-Wan's mouth. "Yes."</p>
<p>Reaching out, Padmé framed Obi-Wan's face in her hands and cast him a mock scowl. "Then tell me ... friend."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's expression turned wry. "You really don't want to know."</p>
<p>She leaned forward, pulling Obi-Wan close, so that their noses touched. "I command you to tell me." Her breath was soft on his lips.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan swallowed. "I like globefruit because ... it tastes luscious."</p>
<p>Unmoving, Padmé replied, "I thought so, too, for the first dozen or so fruit. You are feeding me a Jedi half-truth. But I'm not swallowing it. So you might as well serve up the rest of the truth."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared deep into her warm brown gaze and knew he was lost. Her sweet breath on his lips, her fingers caressing his jaw -- she could tell him to jump off the cliff outside and he would do it. He whispered, "Because it tastes like your kisses."</p>
<p>Padmé flushed scarlet. She pushed Obi-Wan away, and he blinked in confusion. A piece of yellow fruit smacked him on the cheekbone, clinging for a second before it dropped to his lap. He startled and stared at Padmé in utter bewilderment. She was livid -- red-faced, lips pursed, brown eyes almost black. She pointed a shaking finger across the room. "Get away from me! You, you, cruel, insensitive, arrogant ... core dweller!"</p>
<p>The violent reaction stunned Obi-Wan. Whatever he'd expected, this wasn't it. What did he do wrong?</p>
<p>"Are you're ears filled with saltwater?" Padmé asked harshly. "I said get out of my sight."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan searched her glimmering gaze, suddenly deflated. He couldn't seem to do anything right in Padmé's eyes. It was like twelve-year-old 'Oafy-Wan' had come back to life. The Jedi stood and bowed low before trudging away from the scene of his mysterious defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Her humiliation was complete. How could he be so cruel? Was he mocking her? Throwing her own behavior back in her face? Padmé bit her lip to keep it from quivering. She shooed Bibble away &gt;from the plate, then tossed the furry creature another nut. She picked up a piece of fruit and stared at it. How could Obi-Wan be so considerate one moment and so unfeeling the next? She popped the fruit into her mouth and concentrated on the mild taste, so close to the sarangi she loved. </p>
<p>The fruit disappeared, along with half the nuts. Padmé pushed the plate toward Bibble. Her fingers floated over her lips. Obi-Wan's parting expression came to mind. He hadn't looked cruel. He had looked confused and, and hurt? No. She must have misread his features. But there had been no mockery in the fluid lines of his bow. And his shoulders had seemed to droop ... just a little. Her finger paused in the middle of her lip.</p>
<p>Did globefruit really taste like her kisses? Fresh heat surged up Padmé's neck and face. Padmé closed her eyes, willing the heat to subside, but the image of Obi-Wan grinning like a little boy imprinted itself on the inside of her eyelids. The heat mounted.</p>
<p>She sat with her head pressed against her knees for a very long time.</p>
<p>A trickle of perspiration ran into Padmé's eye. She wiped it away, suddenly longing for a bath -- nice and warm and relaxing. She regarded the fireplace wistfully, then turned away. Even a cold bath would feel wonderful. She glanced over at Obi-Wan, where he sat scraping and poking at something on the comm unit. Did she dare ask for his help, after the way she'd yelled at him? Padmé sighed. She knew his patience was almost boundless. She knew she only had to ask. </p>
<p>Advancing toward the table was an agony as pride warred with necessity. Padmé's boots fused to the floor and had to be pried loose with each step. It took her a very long time to cross the small room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Nine </p>
<p>Obi-Wan muttered fiercely to himself. Rust had welded the blasted bolts to the casing, but they were finally starting to budge. He gripped one bolt and twisted hard, his grip slipped. He bit back a curse, freezing when Padmé stepped up to the table. She stood silently, head down, waiting to be noticed. She looked like a little child being made to face an elderly relative that she couldn't abide. Force, he wanted to gather her into his arms. Instead, he sat back and waited for her to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>An odd hesitancy lurked in those brown eyes. She must be just waiting for him to do something stupid again. His throat convulsed. He cleared it and asked, "What do you want, Padmé?"</p>
<p>"A ..." Her gaze dropped, then lifted, a measure of spunk suddenly back. Obi-Wan smiled and inclined his head to encourage her. She said, "I'd like to have a bath."</p>
<p>Both eyebrows rose. "A bath?"</p>
<p>She nodded. Obi-Wan scanned the room thoughtfully. He could just leave the cabin, but doing so during the middle of the day posed too many unnecessary risks. His eyes fell on the couch, then jumped back to Padmé. "You weren't expecting heat, I hope?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. </p>
<p>"Okay, let's see what we can rig up." A small smile tugged at her mouth. One side of his face crinkled in return. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan set the sturdy couch on its end, piling the cushions to the side. The slats on back and seat created a reasonable screen. He pulled the large metal cooking pot out of its cupboard and filled it with water. He dipped a finger in and cringed. It was very cold. He tossed a rag to Padmé and lugged the heavy container of water behind the makeshift screen. Finally, he took the cloth she'd used as a blanket and draped it over the top end of the couch. It would have to do for a towel. Obi-Wan stood back to survey his handiwork and nodded. He turned to Padmé.</p>
<p>"All set."</p>
<p>Her gaze fell to the floor. She whispered, "Thank you."</p>
<p>As Padmé brushed by him, Obi-Wan seized her hand. She froze. He lifted her fingers to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>Padmé snatched her hand back and disappeared behind the screen. Obi-Wan returned to his cleaning project. But his ears were alert to the slightest sound. He heard her pull off her boots, drop each one with a quiet thump, and a sigh. A slight rustling sounded as her clothing peeled off. Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek and stared hard at the bolt. His fingers fumbled uselessly. His ears pricked when a soft "Blast," floated &gt;from behind the wooden barrier. His gaze snapped up when the towel slid over the the top of the couch and disappeared, breath catching when Padmé stepped from behind the screen with only the cloth wrapped around her. He dropped his gaze, but watched from the corner of his eye. She crossed to the pack, the towel slitting open to reveal a slender thigh, retrieved her velvet tunic, then disappeared again. Obi-Wan's breath expelled slowly. The cloth was flung over the couch. It slithered to the floor on this side of the partition. Obi-Wan stared at it, his mind boring through the wooden slats to the sight beyond. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>Water splashed. A squeal sounded. "Why didn't you warn me it was this cold?" Padmé called.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't answer. He imagined immersing himself in the icy liquid to drive away the rising heat. He pushed the chair back and paced to the cupboard. After chugging back a mug of the frigid water, he pumped out a second mug and dumped it over his head. Ice splashed over his face; glacial trickles ran down his back and chest. Obi-Wan hissed in relief.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Padmé was still splashing quietly behind the screen. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair and slouched back in the chair, letting his head flop back. Force, it was getting hot in this place. He undid his belt and laid it on the table, then shook the collar of his tunic to get some air moving against his body. It didn't help. He sloughed the tunic off and threw it across the table to catch on the other chair.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan began to pace around the table. It wasn't Padmé, though she certainly was proving to be a distraction. There was something else. Something out there. He wiped sweat from the back of his neck and stared at the nearest grimy window, which seemed darker than usual. Maybe a storm was coming.</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan?" Padmé called. "Can you see my towel? It seems to have fallen." </p>
<p>The Jedi strode across the room and picked up the cloth. He dangled it from one finger and held it out. Padmé's face peered around the corner of the upended couch. She started to smile and say, "Thank you," but she cut off, her gaze flicking to his bare chest. She reached out slowly and took the cloth from his grasp, her attention still on his chest. She flushed a light pink and ducked behind the screen. </p>
<p>A few minutes later she padded toward the table in bare feet. Obi-Wan looked up. She wore her blue velvet tunic, and nothing else. The heavy material clung to her still damp skin, outlining every curve. Obi-Wan's gaze bounced away. </p>
<p>His voice was gruff. "This cabin's starting to feel like Tatooine on a hot day. What did you put that thing on for?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to wash our clothes." She picked up his discarded tunic. "Do you want me to do your leggings?" Obi-Wan shot her a sharp glance. She stepped back. "I was just asking."</p>
<p>She retreated behind the couch and began sloshing clothes around in the large pot. Obi-Wan sighed and forced himself to concentrate on the comm unit. An hour dragged by. Obi-Wan had every bolt unfastened except one. Padmé finished hanging the last piece of clothing &gt;from the mantle. He glanced up and frowned at the sight of her underclothing dangling in front of the hearth. </p>
<p>They ate lunch in silence. Padmé retired to the rug and dozed.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan punched one fist in the air when he got the last bolt off. He looked to Padmé to share the good news and stopped. She was still sleeping. Laying on her left hip, she had twisted so her shoulder blades were touching the rug. Her right arm was above her head, curling around it. The side slit in her tunic had ridden up. And up. Obi-Wan swallowed and stared at her exposed leg, infinitely glad the tunic hadn't slipped another millimeter. He closed his eyes and began to silently recite the Jedi Code. Several times. Then he reviewed the expected behavior standards of a Jedi Knight. Surely those regulations must include some guidance as to what to do in the presence of a barely clothed, and very appealing, young woman? 'Behave like a gentle being at all times,' his master's voice resounded through his mind. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and gave up a whispered thanks to the Force that Padmé had rolled onto her stomach with her tunic in place.</p>
<p>A groan escaped the Jedi's lips when he removed the comm unit's casing. Several wires had been jarred loose, probably when he'd dropped it. Where was Anakin when he needed him? Obi-Wan's thoughts strayed to Coruscant. He hoped that his Padawan wasn't giving Mace too hard of a time. He had thought of using their Force connection to call for help, but he didn't want the boy worrying unnecessarily -- especially when he was ten days away from being able to do anything.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan plunged into the world of electronics and computer chips, and was quickly lost in the tangle of wires. He didn't notice time passing as he tried and tested different possibilities, often sitting back to stare at the growing mess for ten and fifteen minutes at a time. Padmé moving around the room vaguely registered, though he did note she was back in her leggings and camisole. It was too hot for a tunic. He rubbed his chest absently as he tried to recall his long-ago tech classes.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Obi-Wan touched a wire to the power source connection. Zzzt. A zap of electricity jolted his fingers.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Obi-Wan shook his hand. "Blast it."</p>
<p>Padmé appeared at his side, a worried expression creasing her brow. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. The power source is still good."</p>
<p>Padmé giggled. She took his hand and rubbed the tips of his fingers. Obi-Wan tried to pull his hand back, but she tightened her grip. He narrowed his eyes and took in her snapping eyes.</p>
<p>"So," Padmé said. "There's something the Jedi can't do, after all?"</p>
<p>"I can do it," Obi-Wan huffed. "I just need time. And a manual."</p>
<p>"I thought you were good with mechanics. Didn't Qui-Gon leave you in charge of repairs when we were on Tatooine?"</p>
<p>"Engines, I can handle. This .... this is Anakin's territory."</p>
<p>"But it's just a tiny engine, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stared at Padmé. "I suppose. But some of the principles are different." He glanced down at her fingers, still wrapped around his. "Could I have my hand back? Unless you want to kiss those singed fingers and make them feel better."</p>
<p>Padmé let go of his hand and scowled. "I ... You're ..."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stood and caressed her face with his gaze. "I'm what, Padmé?"</p>
<p>"You're confusing me." Padmé spun and moved to the window near the table.</p>
<p>"Join the club," Obi-Wan muttered. He stepped behind her, his chest almost touching her back. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "I've been less than chivalrous to you, Padmé. A regular ... core dweller. All it's done is make both of us miserable." He took a breath. "I'm trying to change that."</p>
<p>Padmé hugged her arms around her ribs and stayed silent. Obi-Wan dropped his hands, letting his gaze stray out the window. In the distance, the sky rumbled. The heated room closed in until it became stifling. A niggling began in the back of Obi-Wan's mind.</p>
<p>"Someone's coming," he whispered, straining to see out the filthy glass.</p>
<p>Padmé stepped back, into his chest. Obi-Wan steadied her. She asked, "What should we do?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to fight them, that will just bring more of them down on our heads."</p>
<p>"But if we hide and they walk in here, they'll know someone's been here."</p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>Padmé sighed. "Too bad our neighbors wouldn't just swoop out and attack them for us."</p>
<p>Grinning, Obi-Wan spun Padmé around. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "You're brilliant."<br/>He left her standing with a dazed expression. Picking up his belt and strapping it around his bare waist, Obi-Wan patted his lightsaber and hurried to the still upended couch. As he was dragging it close to the bedroom door, Padmé rushed toward him.</p>
<p>"How am I brilliant? What did I say?"</p>
<p>"Get behind this couch. When the outside door begins to open, touch my wrist."</p>
<p>"Obi-Wan." Padmé's voice held a warning. "What are you planning?" </p>
<p>Obi-Wan clasped the doorknob with his left hand and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"Oh, no," Padmé said. "There is no way you are going to open that door. We need to talk."</p>
<p>"Talking will break my concentration."</p>
<p>Padmé huffed indignantly but remained silent.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stretched out through the Force. He visualized the opening into the shadow bats' roost, then quickly wove a Force barrier over the entrance. He could feel the beasts starting to get restless as they sensed the Force being manipulated. With them sealed in, Obi-Wan set out to deliberately provoke them. He pushed past them with the Force, stirring the air, nudging at shadows. Soon the bats came alive, screeching and flapping wildly as they sought to escape. They crashed against the Force barrier again and again, circling the enclosure. Their anger raked Obi-Wan's mind.</p>
<p>Padmé gripped his right wrist.</p>
<p>Swinging the door open, Obi-Wan let loose the beasts. As he'd known they would, they rushed toward the rectangle of light, seeking freedom. The man stepping into the cabin was knocked off his feet by a juggernaut of invisible fury. Obi-Wan vaguely sensed the shadow bats wheel and turn their anger on the three beings.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan slammed the door to the bedroom, and used the Force to close the outside door. The screams of the retreating men faded down the path.</p>
<p>Peeling Padmé's clenched fingers from his wrist, he turned to take in her ghastly pale face. Her eyes blinked into focus. They darkened. Padmé punched him in the ribs. Obi-Wan winced.</p>
<p>"How could you know they'd do that? They could have just as easily turned on us. Attacked us!" Her nostrils flared. She planted her hands on her hips and glared.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan laughed. He side-stepped another swing.</p>
<p>"What's so funny," Padmé demanded.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I just enjoy it when you are spunky." Obi-Wan grinned crookedly.</p>
<p>"Spunky?" Padmé almost sputtered. She jabbed Obi-Wan in the middle of his chest. "Spunky is how you describe a household pet, you, you addlebrained nerf-herder. I could have sworn you prefer me browbeaten and submissive."</p>
<p>"Submissive? You? Now that is funny."</p>
<p>"Not near as funny as your lame hypocrisy."</p>
<p>Irritation welled up. Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze. "I'm not hypocritical."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Padmé crossed her arms. "I ... flirt a little and you get all testy and disdainful. But you can flirt with me any time you please. Am I supposed to be grateful?"</p>
<p>"That's ridiculous. I don't flirt."</p>
<p>"Globefruit taste like my kisses? That's not flirting?"</p>
<p>"That was truth."</p>
<p>"Spare me, please."</p>
<p>"Padmé, you don't understand."</p>
<p>"You're right. I don't." Padmé narrowed her eyes. "Feel free to explain it."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't know what you want from me. And I don't know what I want. I thought friendship would be enough. But now I'm not so sure. Can't I change my mind?"</p>
<p>"No. Only I can do that."</p>
<p>"That's completely unreasonable."</p>
<p>"I don't care." Padmé bit out the words. "Reason this, Obi-Wan. You can't slap me down one day, then flirt with me the next, and expect it to be all better. I can't live not knowing which Obi-Wan will surface tomorrow. At least when your walls were up I knew what to expect, which was a big fat nothing."</p>
<p>Things were spiraling out of control. He had to regain his calm."What ... what does any of that have to do with releasing those shadow bats?"</p>
<p>"Everything. You can be so blasted arrogant. You risk our lives without a thought to how I feel about it. You laugh at me. You dismiss my concerns. You are a comet, Obi-Wan. And it hurts too much to be sideswiped by your tail debris."</p>
<p>"So you don't want my friendship."</p>
<p>"Not your friendship, not your kisses, not anything."</p>
<p>A shockwave scattered Obi-Wan's thoughts. Hoarsely, he replied, "Fine. Your majesty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The air crackled. In the dim light, Padmé returned Obi-Wan's bleak stare with one that snapped angrily. She held her arms rigidly at her side to keep them from shaking. Perspiration dripped into Padmé's eyes and ran freely down her neck and back. Obi-Wan's face glistened with a similar sheen. </p>
<p>A thunderous crack shook the cabin. Padmé flinched. Lightning flashed, illuminating the interior with stark white light. Obi-Wan spun and stalked to the window nearest the fireplace. Padmé glared after him. Had he conjured this storm?</p>
<p>Rooted to the spot, Padmé continued to stare at the Jedi's back. He stood, legs apart, hands clasped behind his back. In the light of a series of quick lightning bolts, Padmé's gaze was drawn past Obi-Wan's glimmering torso to his one hand as it clenched and unclenched repeatedly. Thunder broke over the cabin again, making windows rattle. Padmé cringed.</p>
<p>Lightning she didn't mind. But thunder was the rumble of soft earth breaking away from the hillside and swallowing half a village. Thunder was digging for friends buried beneath the sucking mud, hoping and praying some had survived, finding only death. A rumble sent her scurrying toward the rug, toward another living being, toward Obi-Wan.</p>
<p>The Jedi half turned. He reached out and grasped the lute-styled instrument at the top of the neck. He slid sideways and sank to the floor on the edge of the rug, facing the fireplace. Padmé stepped closer. Obi-Wan ignored her. He hugged the instrument to himself and bent over the strings, twisting knobs at the end of the neck for several minutes. </p>
<p>Padmé inched to the chair by the rug and perched on its edge. Profile chiseled from stone, Obi-Wan ran his fingers over the strings as if testing them. Slowly the scattered notes blended together to form a melody, simple and haunting. </p>
<p>The intensity of the electrical storm increased. Sheets of lighting strobed continuously. Thunder crashed like waves battering the shore in a gale. Padmé shrank into the chair and hugged her knees to her chest. Anger drained with every cymbal clash, replaced by a vague fright that was fast becoming tangible. She focused on Obi-Wan in an effort to keep from screaming. She wanted to call to him, seek his comfort, but the stiff back facing her silently rebuffed her.</p>
<p>Eyes closed and face uplifted, the Jedi seemed to be letting his fingers do as they pleased. The music was gathering speed with the storm. It ran up and down the lightning bolts and wove through the thunder. The low timbre vibrated ominously. The music pounded over Padmé's senses. Driving. Relentless. Anger sang through the notes. Padmé shivered and squeezed her legs tighter. She pressed her forehead to her knees and closed her eyes to the fierceness dancing in the ion-charged air. She could almost see a couple caught up in a violent dance, spinning wildly, nearly out of control. But there was only Obi-Wan and the music. And the storm.</p>
<p>Padmé choked back a sob. Had she done that to him? Roused that awful fury? Why did she always let fear lash out, cloaked in a disguise of anger? She had struck blindly, without thinking, wanting only to hurt. The red veil had lifted from her mind and she knew she didn't want to lose Obi-Wan's friendship. But looking into his eyes before he'd turned away had been like trying to get her bearings in the Great Desert on Tatooine. A tear tracked down her cheek. </p>
<p>Padmé slipped to the rug. She sat with her back to Obi-Wan, wiggling a little closer with each clap of thunder that vibrated over her skin. Their backs touched. Padme relaxed slightly against the solid comfort she found there. The music stumbled, then continued its mad dash through the storm. It was worse than the rumbling clouds that encircled the house -- it was laced with pain that sliced into Padmé's mind. </p>
<p>Soft weeping began to quiver through her body. Padmé tried to stop. Tried to move away. Immobility seized her, even as her limbs shook ever so faintly.</p>
<p>The thunder began to move away, though lightning still flickered almost continuously. Slowly, the music abated. It's tone altered until Padmé's own dejection was reflected in a melody that coaxed more tears to fall. The music softly vibrated with sorrow as it faded away to nothing.</p>
<p>In the muggy heat, the silence was suffocating, alleviated only by the occasional low rumble. Padmé could feel Obi-Wan's measured breathing against her back. She hardly dared breathe; each exhale forced out fresh tears. Obi-Wan leaned forward, then shifted sideways. He wrapped his arms around Padmé, pressing her cheek to his sweaty chest. His warmth and his salty, musky smell enveloped her. A sob convulsed her body and he held her closer, never saying a word, just stroking her hair.</p>
<p>The lightning migrated down the valley. Padmé's tears ceased. In the sultry darkness, Obi-Wan continued to hold Padmé. She listened to the unvarying beat of his heart. His steadfastness shamed her. How could he seek to console her when she had rejected him? Bitter thoughts darted through her mind. She was royalty, yet he was the one imbued with a deep and lasting nobility. She might someday set aside her crown, but his strong moral fiber would cloak him his whole life through. What terrible irony: the one who should rule chose to serve. A lancing sense of unworthiness stabbed into her soul, and Padmé pulled away. Obi-Wan released her to the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission. But Obi-Wan finds the line between duty and desire blurring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten </p>
<p>An abiding sense of inadequacy welded Obi-Wan to the spot when Padmé withdrew. It seemed he couldn't even offer comfort without hurting her. Had his music called forth those tears? He had only sought to vent his frustration. It was a gift from the Force that a guitar -- the one instrument he could play -- was waiting here to give him release. He had felt ire fringing his thoughts, and so had let it dissipate into the Force through the music. Had she heard the anger? Did she fear for him? Or fear him? A shudder gripped his spine.</p>
<p>Outside, rain began to tap on the windows as it swept over the side of the cabin in waves. Wind hissed under the door and stirred the sticky air inside. But it was a hot and restless breeze.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sensed Padme's attention radiating outwards. The sky was suddenly ignited by a lingering sheet of lightning and he could see Padme's face turned toward the outer door. Several minutes went by. Disquiet filled her whispered words. "Do you think they'll come back?"</p>
<p>Her voice freed Obi-Wan from carbon freezing. He stood. "No time soon. But I'll make sure." He headed toward the door. Hesitating, he glanced over his shoulder; the darkness reduced Padmé to a black silhouette. Not wanting her to worry, he said, "I'll only be a few minutes."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped into the storm.</p>
<p>The wind grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Tepid water sluiced over his bare chest and soaked his leggings in seconds. The rain was doing nothing to cool the air. The wind buffeted him as he made his way to the head of the trail that wound down into the valley. He crouched in the mud and stretched his senses outwards, downwards. Finding a likely spot, he reached out through the Force and triggered a mud slide. A chunk of cliff gave way, burying fifty meters of path. Searching farther down, he sensed water bubbling over the path and pushed. A wide section of trail melted away. With the tiniest encouragement, an outcropping piled with rubble tumbled down the path. Satisfied, Obi-Wan stood. He turned to go, pausing to watch a cloud below light up. No wonder he'd felt the storm so violently -- they'd been in the clouds, not under them.</p>
<p>Halfway to the cabin, the Jedi stopped. He closed his eyes and reveled in nature's turbulence. The Force glimmered between each raindrop and gust of wind; it coursed through his veins and wove him into the storm. He resisted the urge to give himself to the Light and meditate until calm returned. He didn't want Padmé to worry.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan entered the cabin and softly closed the door behind him. He stood unmoving, listening to water drip off of him to pool at his feet.</p>
<p>"You should start a fire and dry off," Padmé said.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"What will I do with a sick Jedi on my hands?"</p>
<p>"I'm not likely to get a chill in this blasted heat."</p>
<p>"At least take off your leggings. They might be a bit drier by morning."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan heard the need to help in Padmé's plea. "Okay. I'll take them off if that will make you feel better." He yanked off his boots and left them by the door. Peeling off his leggings, he wrung them out right by the door, then padded across the floor and flung them over the couch, still propped on its end. Without the Force to light his way, he'd probably have walked into the wall. The cabin was pitch-dark.</p>
<p>Padmé was on the rug, in the same spot she'd been when he'd went outside. Obi-Wan sat in the chair.</p>
<p>"Where will you sleep?" Padmé asked. "Do you want the rug?"</p>
<p>"The chair's good. I don't want to put the couch down. I have the feeling we'll both need to rinse off the stink tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"The storm isn't cooling the air. This heat might get worse before it gets better."</p>
<p>A tense silence jumped between them. </p>
<p>Several minutes later, Padmé asked, "What is that instrument? It looks a little like a Mandelorian lute."</p>
<p>"It's a folk instrument common to several worlds. I know it by the Anobian term of 'guitar', though I'm certain it has other names." Obi-Wan relaxed. This topic was safe. Neutral.</p>
<p>"Where did you learn to play?"</p>
<p>"The Temple. The loremasters attempted to teach every Jedi to play something. Music can be very conducive to meditation, and it is a universal language, often able to speak when you cannot."</p>
<p>"But you don't carry one with you."</p>
<p>"Rarely. Though on the odd mission, I've taken one along."</p>
<p>"What did Qui-Gon play?"</p>
<p>"Nothing. Maybe drums if pressed. His voice was his instrument -- very deep and melodious."</p>
<p>"Do you sing?"</p>
<p>"A little."</p>
<p>A quiet sigh lifted into the dark. "I've been very ignorant of Jedi. I've never thought of you as singing or playing."</p>
<p>"Or laughing," Obi-Wan whispered.</p>
<p>Another sigh. "I suppose. Somehow Jedi seem larger than life. Above the emotional upheaval the rest of us suffer."</p>
<p>"Superior?"</p>
<p>"Not in a negative sense. More like: at peace with yourselves."</p>
<p>Again, silence interrupted the conversation. Obi-Wan grimaced inwardly. Peace had eluded him on this whole mission. He had let his focus slip -- away from the goal of Padmé's safety to Padmé herself. Her presence was so compelling. It would be better for both of them once she was back in Theed and he, a thousand light years away in the Temple. But Force, he didn't want to let her go. Not even when she told him, point blank, she wanted nothing more to do with him. What was this thing he felt for her? Obi-Wan immediately shied away from giving his feelings a label.</p>
<p>"I heard your anger. In the music." Obi-Wan froze as Padmé's voice shimmered with threatening tears. "Oh, Obi-Wan. I would give anything to take back my words."</p>
<p>His reply was barely audible. "Which words?"</p>
<p>She drew a shaky breath. "Do you have to ask? I must have stabbed you deeper than I realized. I never meant to hurt you. I was scared. I ... I opened my mouth and my fear spilled out as anger. Don't you see? I didn't mean--"</p>
<p>"Which words?" Obi-Wan rasped. He held his breath.</p>
<p>"I ..." Padmé swallowed a sob. "I do want your friendship, Obi-Wan. More than anything."</p>
<p>Strain leaked from his body. Obi-Wan slipped to his knees and settled in front of Padmé. "Just my friendship?"</p>
<p>"After what I said, how could I ever hope for more than that?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled. He reached out and cupped Padmé's face in his hands. "Padmé? May I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Her breath cut off, a tiny catch that was almost a squeak. She exhaled and quietly replied, "Yes."</p>
<p>Delicious tension seized his stomach. Obi-Wan leaned forward slowly. He paused a shade away from Padmé's lips, their breath wove together. His lips whispered over hers. Once. Twice. Then his mouth gently covered hers. Padmé's lips were soft, compliant. She responded tentatively at first, then more boldly. A groan rose in Obi-Wan's throat. His stomach started to flip flop. Heat began to rise.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gently pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He whispered, Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé woke up in exactly the same position that she'd fallen asleep. She lay on her left side, palm tucked against her cheek, plasti-cast brushing her chin. Stretched out on the rug, in a mirror position, was Obi-Wan, still asleep. The fingers of her right hand had remained intertwined with his left.</p>
<p>Brown eyes caressed the Jedi's face, brushing his dark eyebrows, sliding down his nose to linger on his lips. Firm, narrow, and oh, so gentle. Padmé's gaze drifted down, to be snared by the stubble-coated crease dimpling his chin. She stared. How had she failed to notice the cleft? Heat flooded her face as she realized that she'd rarely seen past his mouth -- her mind forever wondering what it would be like to be kissed, really kissed, by those lips. Her blush deepened. Now she knew. Padmé sighed. Could she ever get enough of those kisses? She didn't think so. </p>
<p>Blue-grey eyes winked open, then sparked a deeper blue as a smile wreathed Obi-Wan's face. He raised her fingers to his lips and kissed the tip of each one. His smile widened to a grin. Padmé slid her fingers from his grasp and traced the deep furrow in his cheek. Obi-Wan stretched his neck out and gave her a firm kiss that dallied tantalizingly.</p>
<p>He drew back and said, "Force, that makes me hungry."</p>
<p>"For globefruit?"</p>
<p>He quirked one eyebrow. "If you insist."</p>
<p>Heat flushed Padmé's face again. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, Padmé. For globefruit."</p>
<p>Padmé wrinkled her nose at him. "I'd get you some, but there's just one problem."</p>
<p>"And that is ... ?"</p>
<p>"I can't move. My whole left side is numb."</p>
<p>"Roll over."</p>
<p>"I can't. I've seized up."</p>
<p>"Nothing a good oil bath won't solve." He nudged her shoulder. </p>
<p>Padmé flopped onto her back and rolled onto her right side with a groan. She heard Obi-Wan slip into a sitting position and peered over her shoulder. "Why aren't you half paralyzed?"</p>
<p>"The Force was my mattress." Padmé snorted softly. Obi-Wan kissed her unfeeling shoulder, then began to knead down the length of her arm. He skipped to her upper thigh and worked right down to her ankle.</p>
<p>"Mmmm. You're hired." Padmé smiled contentedly, as she relaxed back toward sleep.</p>
<p>"What are the going wages for a royal masseuse these days?" Obi-Wan gently rubbed her neck.</p>
<p>"For you? Globefruit. All you can eat."</p>
<p>"Unlimited kisses? Sounds fair. I accept."</p>
<p>Padmé jerked around and scowled at him. "I did not say that."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan gave her a crooked grin. Padmé rolled her eyes and gently slapped his hand away as it reached toward her face. Obi-Wan laughed and popped to his feet. He reached down and hauled Padmé up. She rested one hand on his chest and looked up into his now somber face. His gaze searched her face intently -- hungrily. Sudden discomfort fluttered throughout Padmé's insides. She bit her lower lip and ran her fingers along his jaw. The short stubble shot prickles up her arm. She pressed one fingertip to the dent in his chin.</p>
<p>"Seems a shame to cover up such a lovely cleft," Padmé said.</p>
<p>The intensity of Obi-Wan's gaze clouded over. "I always make such a mess when I'm on a mission and use my lightsaber to shave, that I've learned to leave it until I get back to the Temple."</p>
<p>Padmé leveled a glare at him, refusing to laugh. She tilted her chin up and said, "You're impossible."<br/>She spun and sashayed to the table. She grabbed a globefruit and began to peel it.</p>
<p>"You know, that's just what Qui-Gon used to say." Obi-Wan came up behind Padmé. "He'd say, 'Obi-Wan, you're impossible. How I ever got stuck with such a thick-headed ... core dweller of a Padawan, I'll never know.' And then he'd take a swing at me with his lightsaber to see if I was awake. It gave me a great flat-topped haircut."</p>
<p>Padmé spun and stuffed the globefruit in Obi-Wan's mouth. "Jedi aren't supposed to lie, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Eat your breakfast." She ran her gaze down his body, clothed only in shorts, and back up. She was blushing by the time her gaze returned to his face. "And then you might want to get dressed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan hummed a cheerful tune as he re-attached the comm unit's last loose wire. He called Padmé to the table, making sure to keep his gaze on her face. In the steadily increasing heat, her camisole was clinging to her in the most revealing manner. Sweat poured as freely off of him as it did off of her. He rubbed his bare chest and blew out his breath, then wiped his hand on his damp leggings. With the heat, he'd expected them to be dry this morning, but the air was so blasted muggy, that nothing was truly dry. Everything he touched seemed coated by a film of moisture.</p>
<p>Padmé pulled the crate over beside him and perched on it. She regarded him expectantly.</p>
<p>Setting the casing back in place, but leaving the bolts out, Obi-Wan gave Padmé a hopeful glance. "Here goes." He set the unit to receive and hit the power switch. It hummed to life.</p>
<p>"You did it!" Padmé clutched his arm and smiled into his eyes. Obi-Wan tried not to look too pleased with himself. He slowly dialed through available frequencies. He found a static patch, but it yielded nothing. Padmé leaned against his arm, still clinging to it, as her gaze followed his fingers movements. Static increased again, and Obi-Wan carefully altered the frequency a notch at a time. Voices rose from the unit, fuzzy at first, then clearing. One was faint, the other sounded like it was outside the door. </p>
<p>The loud voice said, "... fell as we tried to escape them. 400 meters straight down."</p>
<p>The reply was broken by static. "... sure it wasn't a trick?"</p>
<p>"Them claw marks on our backs and arms ain't no trick. Nothin' up there but trouble."</p>
<p>"... waste of time. Clear out. ... coastal ... again."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled into Padmé's sparking eyes. He turned his attention back to the comm unit, fiddling with it until he found the frequency he wanted. </p>
<p>"What good will that do? It's such a low setting, that even if someone picks it up, they won't understand us."</p>
<p>"A Jedi will. This is an emergency channel Jedi sometimes employ. I just set the auto-transmit to a coded 'hello' message. Like that." Obi-Wan finished programming the unit and sat back. "If any Jedi are looking for us, they'll pick this up and trace it to its source."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't it be faster to switch to the standard channels and ask for help?"</p>
<p>"You mean the channels our searchers were using?"</p>
<p>Padmé sighed. "You have an answer for everything, don't you? And when I ask you what we do until some Jedi come searching for us, what will your answer be?"</p>
<p>"We wait."</p>
<p>"That is so ... anticlimactic. All I've done is wait for you to fix the unit and when you finally do, we get to wait some more." She paused and pulled away to swipe at her forehead with the back of her hand. "Please don't tell me we have to wait in this furnace. I'm melting. Couldn't we slip into the jungle, but keep the cabin in sight? It has to be cooler out where we might catch a breeze."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan considered the possibility. It was getting close to unbearable in the cabin. Even Bibble was doing nothing but laying on the stone hearth, panting. "Okay. Under one condition." Padmé gave him a suspicious look. Obi-Wan said, "You have to wear your boots."</p>
<p>"But they're so hot. I don't know how you can stand to keep yours on."</p>
<p>"They offer protection, Padmé. It's either that or we stay inside."</p>
<p>Padmé stood and crossed her arms. "You can be a real tyrant."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Ask Anakin. He'd agree whole-heartedly. And he'd tell you I never change my mind when I've set a stipulation."</p>
<p>"Kryat dragon."</p>
<p>The Jedi curled one lip playfully. "Grrr."</p>
<p>Padmé's expression turned wry. Obi-Wan saw her begin to smile as she turned away to retrieve her boots. The happy tune returned to his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé leaned against the smooth bark of a tree edging the small glade. It was perfect. To the left, the cabin was just visible through the curtain of trees and vines, and the glade nestled near the cliff where it stood the best chance of catching a breeze. Unfortunately, that breeze, hot and humid as it was, only stirred the sticky air, and didn't manage to cool it at all. Padmé wiggled her toes in the thick spongy grass. The deep scowl Obi-Wan had given her when she'd stripped off her boots came to mind. She suppressed a giggle.</p>
<p>The Jedi was stretched out, fingers clasped behind his head, as he stared at the thin canopy overhead. Padmé's attention swung to his boots. His feet had to be shriveling into baked lumps in those things. She crawled to Obi-Wan's side and sat near his knees, back to his glistening chest. She began to unfasten the first boot.</p>
<p>"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"</p>
<p>While she continued to work, Padmé asked, "Do you know what grass feels like, Obi-Wan?"</p>
<p>"Do you always ask silly questions? Of course I know what it feels like."</p>
<p>"When was the last time you felt it tickling your toes?"</p>
<p>"Why would I want to have my toes tickled?"</p>
<p>"If you have to ask that, it's been far too long."</p>
<p>Padmé pivoted on her knees and yanked one boot off, quickly followed by the other. Obi-Wan, propped on his elbows, stared at her with a decidedly bemused look. Padmé took one foot and pushed, coaxing him to bend his knee. She set his foot on the grass and repeated the procedure with his other foot, then sat back on her heels, her knees almost touching his toes.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat up and hooked his elbows around his knees, clasping his hands together. Padmé raised her eyebrows and stared into his magnetic gaze. For a second she forgot what she was doing. She blinked and said, "Say it."</p>
<p>Tilting his head to the side, Obi-Wan asked, "Say what?"</p>
<p>"How nice it feels."</p>
<p>A smile crinkled his eyes. His voice was bland. "It feels nice."</p>
<p>Padmé pursed her lips. She leaned forward and pressed the heels of her palms onto the top of his feet, forcing them deeper into the thick carpet. "Say it and mean it."</p>
<p>One side of his top lip twitched. "It feels wonderful. Though I can think of something that feels better yet."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Padmé gave him a skeptical look, and suddenly found herself trapped by his stormy gaze. Under the leafy shelter, a hint of green warred with the blue and grey, no one color gaining supremacy. The churning colors caught and pulled her into a vortex of unreadable emotions. "W-what?" Padmé whispered. She touched her tongue to her lip nervously. Without releasing her gaze, Obi-Wan seemed to catch the movement; blue cavorted through his eyes.</p>
<p>Padmé swallowed hard when Obi-Wan reached out and gently grasped the back of her neck drawing her forward. Her chest pressed against his shins. He hesitated, raising one eyebrow, giving her the chance to refuse. As if she wanted to. Padmé raised a brow in answer. </p>
<p>Their lips met with matching firmness. Exploring. Eager. An urgency began to grow in Padmé. She ran both hands up Obi-Wan's sweat-slicked arms and gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer so his knees were sandwiched between them. Teeth clacked. Padmé startled, suddenly frightened by the drug-like potency of the sensations simmering within. She scuttled backwards, staring at the sweat beading Obi-Wan's upper lip. He closed his eyes and flopped backwards, arms slung outwards.</p>
<p>The Jedi's chest heaved. Padmé watched as the rhythm of his breathing gradually slowed, while her heart continued to flutter like a wild bird in a cage. Padmé rose and paced to the edge of the clearing, where only a single row of trees stood between her and the precipice. She stared across the deep valley to the ridge beyond, looming dark and ominous. Clouds were beginning to pile above the far cliff in a roiling mass of purple and black. She closed her eyes to the sight of another storm preparing to break loose. A chill rippled over her neck.</p>
<p>"We're going to have another storm," Padmé commented. She turned back to Obi-Wan, thankful the eyes returning her regard were no longer turbulent like those clouds amassing on the horizon. He nodded. She said, "Last night, for a moment, I thought you had conjured the storm."</p>
<p>"It takes a rare talent to bend the weather."</p>
<p>"But I'm sure I've seen you blow things over."</p>
<p>A smile tugged one corner of Obi-Wan's mouth. "I don't blow things over. I push them."</p>
<p>"So push me."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I want to know what it feels like."</p>
<p>"I don't wield the Force as an amusement for anyone, Padmé. I use it in service of others. For knowledge and defense."</p>
<p>Padmé planted her hands on her hips. He always turned so serious whenever he talked about the Force. She narrowed her eyes. "So pretend I'm attacking you."</p>
<p>He leveled a long-suffering stare at her.</p>
<p>"Don't patronize me with your looks. I'm an evil warrior." Padmé eased into a classic hand-to-hand defense position. Obi-Wan stretched out on the grass. "I'm seeking to destroy you, Jedi. Defend yourself." He didn't flinch. Padmé stalked forward, annoyed with his lack of response. She paused near his feet. "Fine, Jedi. If you won't fight, prepare to die." </p>
<p>Padmé lunged. The air caught and held her ten centimeters above Obi-Wan. She gasped. Her heart hammered in her ears. Her eyes widened as she stared into his calm gaze. He was doing it! He was holding her with the Force. She closed her eyes and strove to memorize the feel of the air wrapping her in a cocoon. She felt herself being turned like a roast on a spit and her eyes sprang open. Above her the breeze had died away and the leaves drooped heavily. She was turned again. A smile grew on Obi-Wan's face as she sank lower, centimeter by centimeter. The invisible hold released and she dropped the last centimeter. </p>
<p>The length of their bodies pressed together set off a warning bell in Padmé's mind. Their body heat intermingled, tempting her to ignore that warning. Instead, she rolled off Obi-Wan. He gripped her wrist so she couldn't move away from his side. She sighed. "You are wicked sometimes."</p>
<p>"I only gave you what you wanted."</p>
<p>She smiled. He had certainly done that. "And how did you justify it in that Jedi reasoning of yours?"</p>
<p>"Self-defense. I had no desire to be crushed."</p>
<p>Padmé huffed indignantly. "I'm not big enough to squash you."</p>
<p>"Even a small object, launched with enough force, can cause considerable damage."</p>
<p>Padmé yanked her hand loose and propped herself up on her elbow. "You're imposs--" She broke off to stare at the two sets of feral eyes three meters beyond Obi-Wan. He turned toward her. She pointed. Why didn't he sense them? Obi-Wan scowled and began to turn back.</p>
<p>"Don't move," Padmé whispered. "Some rather large furry creatures are eyeing you up for a meal." She shifted slightly, but the feline beasts didn't even glance her way. Their attention was completely centered on Obi-Wan. "I think they have a preference for Jedi steak."</p>
<p>"Then move away and let me deal with them."</p>
<p>"You always have to be such a hero."</p>
<p>Padmé snatched the lightsaber from his belt and jumped to her feet. She leapt over the startled Jedi and flipped the switch. The beasts hissed and crouched, bellies to the earth, as the green blade extended. Padmé swung. They retreated a step. She swung again. They growled and backed away. Padmé yelled ferociously and wiped the blade through the air, quickly cutting it back and forth. As one they spun and disappeared into the dense undergrowth.</p>
<p>Grinning, Padmé wheeled to face a fierce scowl. She switched off the weapon and tossed it to Obi-Wan. He caught it. The scowl deepened. Padmé crossed her arms. "What?"</p>
<p>"I told you to let me deal with it."</p>
<p>"Contrary to your belief, I'm not a helpless queen in need of constant rescue."</p>
<p>"I never thought you were helpless. But do you have any idea how helpless I would have felt if those creatures had attacked you?"</p>
<p>"They weren't about to attack me. They didn't even know I existed. It was you they sensed." Padmé paused as realization struck. "You were using the Force. They must have sensed it. That's what drew them here. If you had tried to chase them off, they would have attacked." She tapped her chin "I think we've discovered the natural enemies of those shadow bats."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sprang to his feet. He crossed the distance between them and clasped her by the shoulders. "Even if you're right, you shouldn't have placed yourself at risk."</p>
<p>A frown puckered Padmé's brow. "But you would do the same for me. Have done."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "You're so brave that sometimes you're downright reckless, Padmé. It scares me."</p>
<p>"The mighty Obi-Wan Kenobi, scared?"</p>
<p>"Down to my bare and tickled toes."</p>
<p>Padmé smiled. "Doesn't fear lead to evil or some such nonsense?"</p>
<p>"The fear that raises concern and the fear that consumes are two different issues."</p>
<p>"I was joking."</p>
<p>"The Dark Side should never be joked about."</p>
<p>Pulling away, Padmé cast Obi-Wan a worried glance. "I've upset you."</p>
<p>"I'm not upset. I was just stating a fact."</p>
<p>"If I hadn't been silly and made you use the Force, those beasts would never have come. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"No you're not. You enjoyed what I did."</p>
<p>"I ... Yes. It was wonderful." Padmé narrowed one eye. "Except for the landing."</p>
<p>A grin cut a crease into his cheeks. "I'll have to work on that."</p>
<p>She had to stop from rolling her eyes. "You're impossible."</p>
<p>Thunder rumbled near by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Eleven </p>
<p>They had returned to the cabin to find that the power source on the comm unit had died. No matter. Obi-Wan had the strong feeling that help was on the way.</p>
<p>The storm had broken minutes after their return, bringing with it a premature darkness that was split by a constant barrage of sheet and fork lightning. The eerie blue light leached color from the cabin's interior. The air snapped and crackled, until Obi-Wan thought it might burst into flames. It occurred to him that the being who built this shelter must have somehow incorporated grounding materials into the walls, or the lightning would have long ago reduced it to cinders. The clouds licking the plateau and crowding around the cabin gave new meaning to the concept of being in the midst of the storm.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat on the floor and leaned against Padmé's legs while she sat in the chair near the fireplace. He watched the hair on his arms stand on end, acutely aware of her shins jammed against his shoulder blades. He could feel the slight tremors gripping her each time thunder shook the walls. It bothered him that she had refused any comfort except his nearness.</p>
<p>"It can sometimes help to talk about the things that frighten you," Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>"I'm not frightened."</p>
<p>"Oh? So those shivers are just the thunder passing through you then?"</p>
<p>"That is so annoying."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That sarcasm that slips into your voice when you know you're right."</p>
<p>"I will try to curtail it."</p>
<p>"See. There it is again."</p>
<p>"Padmé. Just tell me why thunder bothers you so much, then I won't have a reason to be sarcastic."</p>
<p>"Oh. You are just so clever."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan twisted around and glowered at Padmé. As lightning flashed and thunder rattled the door, he took her hand and said, "Confess."</p>
<p>"There's not much to con --" Padmé blew out her breath. "Okay, okay. Thunder is ... death sliding down a steep hillside to bury my classmates and friends."</p>
<p>Her face was pale, with blue lightning shadows that deepened the sorrow in her eyes. Obi-Wan pulled her off the chair and settled her in the crook of his left arm. "How old were you?"</p>
<p>"Eight."</p>
<p>"How many died?"</p>
<p>"Half the village. We dug for days and days, but we never did recover six of the bodies."</p>
<p>Horror engulfed Obi-Wan's mind. "You were part of the rescue effort?" </p>
<p>"Of course. The six- and seven-year-olds baby-sat the younger children. Everyone helped."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan kissed the hair above her ear. "Padmé. Sweet Padmé. You saw things no eight-year-old should ever have to see."</p>
<p>She turned her cheek to his chest. "Hadn't you seen any of the ugliness of life by the time you were eight?"</p>
<p>"Force, no. Glimpses of misery on the streets of Coruscant, perhaps. I led a very sheltered life until I became Qui-Gon's Padawan. But that is intentional in the Jedi training scheme. The masters didn't want us exposed to anything that might threaten our connection with the Light Side."</p>
<p>"How does that effect Ani's training, then? The poor boy was a slave until he was ten. I can't imagine some of the things he suffered, or was witness to."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let out a slow breath. "I'm not sure. It's something that deeply concerns me. The Jedi Order has a lot of rules that demand adherence. And he dislikes restraints of any sort."</p>
<p>"But that's what a Jedi is."</p>
<p>Puzzlement creased Obi-Wan's mind. "You lost me."</p>
<p>Padmé tilted her head back and blinked as she stared at the ceiling. "Well, you are the only Jedi I know, but sometimes I can feel the way you hold back your power, almost like you have this cloak of gentleness, but underneath is raw energy. It's like you are power -- restrained power. It's frightening to think what might happen if that power were loosed completely."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded absently as he considered her explanation. "That's what our training does. It teaches us to harness the power, and to control it. To use it for good, where it might otherwise flare up and consume us in its wildness."</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Padmé's arms. "Is Ani ... wild?"</p>
<p>"No. A little headstrong, perhaps. His training is proceeding well." Obi-Wan paused. "You care for the boy."</p>
<p>"He was very sweet. I always think of him as a friend, even though I haven't seen him in four years."</p>
<p>"He adores you, you know."</p>
<p>Her hand drifted to the middle of his chest. "A childish infatuation."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned slightly and curled his right hand around Padmé's neck. His thumb traced the outline of her ear. "Padmé, you have to know you make me feel things that are far from childish."</p>
<p>Padmé jerked her head back and searched his face. Harsh light flickered across her features, then retreated, throwing them into darkness. Her hand inched upwards, then stopped suddenly. Her voice was husky. "Do those feelings ever scare you, Obi-Wan?"</p>
<p>"Down to my toes, m'lady." He wiggled them, suddenly wondering how Padmé had talked him into taking his boots off once they had returned to the cabin. Though it did feel ... pleasant. He smiled.</p>
<p>"Do you have to remind me of our differences by calling me that?"</p>
<p>"No. I have to remind me."</p>
<p>Padmé shivered. In the dark, Obi-Wan tilted her chin up. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Is it just me, or is it suddenly cold in here?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sat still and opened his senses. The thunder no longer surrounded the cabin, though it was still close. Lightning continued to strobe, but mostly in the two windows on the far side of the room. "The storm front has shifted. And you're right, the temperature is dropping." He rubbed her arm. "Our sweat is cooling. Fast. I'll build a fire to ward off the chill."</p>
<p>"Won't it be spotted?"</p>
<p>"The storm is moving slowly and toward the settlement farther down the valley. No one will notice."</p>
<p>She shivered again. "A fire would be nice."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan quickly gathered some wood and stacked it on the grate. He opened the flue and urged Padmé to sit on the rug. He sat beside her and handed her his lightsaber. "Would you like to do the honors?"</p>
<p>Padmé took the weapon and held it in front of her. The lightning showed her biting her lower lip, whether in concentration or uncertainty, Obi-Wan wasn't sure. She flicked the switch. With a snap, hiss, the blade extended, spearing the top log. Obi-Wan smothered a smile. Padmé shot him a sideways glance, as if daring him to say anything.</p>
<p>"Just ease it back and sweep it along the bark of several logs. The wood is tinder dry."</p>
<p>Padmé did as she was told, then hastily flicked the switch and handed the darkened weapon back to Obi-Wan. She said, "I'm not sure I like that thing."</p>
<p>"You certainly employ some unusual techniques with it." </p>
<p>The growing flames reflected in Padmé's scathing glare. Obi-Wan chuckled. He set the lightsaber aside.</p>
<p>A thunderous crack broke over the house. Padmé cringed. Obi-Wan grasped her hand. "It's okay. The storm is passing." He paused. "Maybe some music would help."</p>
<p>Padmé's alarmed gaze jumped to his face. "Please, no. That would make it worse."</p>
<p>"I'll restrain myself and play something soothing. I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Trepidation made its home in Padmé's stomach as she watched Obi-Wan retrieve the guitar from the corner. He sat on the edge of the chair and gave her a reassuring smile. As he bent his head down, Padmé's attention was drawn to the firelight dancing over his skin, up his muscled arms and across his chest. Wasn't he cold without his tunic?</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Heat flooded Padmé's face. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. She hugged her knees tightly and stared at Obi-Wan's long fingers as they made adjustments and plucked at strings. The memory of those same fingers weaving through her hair came to mind. That soft touch. His right hand coasted along the gentle curves of the instrument, sweeping back and forth over the curving body that reminded Padmé of ... a woman's hip. Her eyes grew wide as he caressed the rounded side, then brushed his fingertips over the flat belly, bringing them to rest on the quivering strings near the sound hole. Padmé's lungs cried out and she drew a tremulous breath.</p>
<p>The music began soft and low. It meandered around the room and through Padmé's mind. She closed her eyes. The gently rocking melody coaxed her to relax as it washed over her in warm, soothing waves. It would quietly crest, then fall back into lassitude. Padmé leaned on her hands and let her head loll back. She was adrift on a raft, bobbing in the sunlight. She felt its rays caressing her face. Her thoughts halted. Padmé opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan watching her as his fingers plucked and cajoled music from the guitar. She felt the heat in his gaze.</p>
<p>"Sing something," she whispered.</p>
<p>The music cut off. Obi-Wan stared at her with a shuttered expression, then lowered his head. Another melody began, slow, but the tempo quickly increased. Obi-Wan's rich tenor suddenly filled the air. He sang a playful song about two star-crossed lovers, separated by bizarre and humorous twists-of-fate. Padmé smiled as the song painted pictures in the air. He began the verse telling of their reunion, suddenly breaking off when he was halfway through a line describing a kiss.</p>
<p>Their eyes met. An odd agitation fluttered about in Padmé's stomach. Obi-Wan started to set the guitar down.</p>
<p>"One more. Please, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan froze, the guitar half way to the floor. He swallowed, unable to find words. He returned the guitar to its nest between his thighs. He let out a slow breath. He knew he couldn't sing; even in his mind, his voice was oddly hoarse. </p>
<p>Fixing on the curve of Padmé's chin, Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind. He let his fingers pick out their own tune. It began slow and softly caressing. His eyes slowly slid down. He stared, transfixed by the way the firelight licked over her throat, casting one side into shadows that quivered deliciously. The music increased in tempo and intensity, trilling up and down the guitar's neck. Padmé let her head fall back, exposing her neck even more as she slowly arched her head from one shoulder to the other. Obi-Wan's heart tripped and began to keep pace with the music as it changed from cool and soothing to a scalding whirlwind that tore through his veins.</p>
<p>Sweat trickled down his cheek to be caught by the stubble lining his jaw. Obi-Wan felt helpless to stop the throbbing music and it took control of him and shattered his composure. His gaze slipped still lower, pausing to trace the lace-edge camisole. His attention was suddenly captured by the way Padmé's chest was rising and falling in quick, jerky movements.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt her regard. He lifted his gaze and plunged into the depths of those golden orbs. Sudden silence rang through the cabin. Feeling like he was wading through quicksand, Obi-Wan set the guitar down and sank to his knees in front of Padmé. She rose onto her knees to meet him. He reached out, hesitated. Padmé took his hands and laid them on her cheeks. Obi-Wan's breathing grew abrupt, shallow. His thumb brushed over her lips. His own lips followed. Hesitant. Then hungry. His hands wanted to roam. He forced them to remain unmoving, knowing if touched her ... anywhere ... fire would devour him, leaving nothing but ashes. </p>
<p>Force help him, he needed to stop. Now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé moaned deep in her throat. Obi-Wan's music had stolen most of her breath, now his lips were stealing the rest. She retreated from his mouth's assault, craned her neck back as she sucked in air. Her body arched, pressed against his. Obi-Wan went still.</p>
<p>Heat coiled in her stomach. He couldn't stop. Couldn't ...</p>
<p>Blindly Padmé reached out. Her fingers burrowed into his hair and pulled his head down. He groaned. Padmé gasped as his lips touched her chin and slid down. Her throat convulsed rapidly as his tongue tickled over her neck. Her breathing turned ragged. </p>
<p>She felt herself melting into the floor, and stubbornly refused to let go of Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt himself being drawn downwards. Padmé uncurled under him, ran her hands over his shoulder blades pulling him against her chest. Desire shuddered down his spine. His hand broke free of his control and stroked her side, curving over her hip. His fingers trembled as they returned, pausing by the bottom hem of her camisole, brushing her ribs as they slipped under the damp material. He hesitated. His mouth returned to hers, crushing it. Padmé's lips separated and the kiss deepened, plunging Obi-Wan perilously close to the cliff he teetered on. He pulled away, breathing jagged and uneven. His thighs began to quake.</p>
<p>Padmé wiggled out from under him. He flopped to his side, breath snagging as Padmé peeled her camisole off. She stretched out beside him and ran her hand over his chest. He stared into her glittering eyes, not able to draw the tiniest breath. Padmé's hand covered his and guided it to her breast. He still couldn't move as her heart thumped wildly beneath his touch.</p>
<p>Her mouth covered his and the cliff's edge gave way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé's body thrilled to Obi-Wan's touch. His fingers singed her skin. She moaned as his mouth broke away and left a blistering trail down her neck. His lips stopped in the valley between her breasts, the stubble of his jaw brushing them. Her chest heaved. Desire boiled over her nerves. Still his lips didn't move. Padmé squeezed her eyes shut and moaned again, this time in frustration. Her fingers dug into his ribs as her hips arched against his. She bit back a whimper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan couldn't stop his limbs from shaking. But he couldn't move. Even as his lips brushed the swell of Padmé's breast, Anakin's accusing stare froze his mind. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and watched trust drain from his Padawan's features. He groaned. How could he forget his responsibilities so easily? Guilt and anguish tore through his thoughts as he forced his mouth to lift away from Padmé's skin.</p>
<p>"No." The tattered word raked his senses. His gaze met hers. Desire liquified those brown eyes, almost melting his resolve. </p>
<p>"Don't, Padmé." His voice quivered. "I can't. I just can't take this gift. It's not mine. Not tonight."</p>
<p>Her voice matched his. "I don't want anyone else to have it, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>He groaned again and rolled off the rug. The cold wooden floor compressed against his back. "This isn't right," he whispered. "Somehow this isn't right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A sob ripped from Padmé's throat. "How can you say that?" She rolled to face him, her arms crossed self-consciously in front of her. Without his warmth, goosebumps prickled up her arms. She couldn't feel the fire at her back. Couldn't feel anything except the hollow aching need deep inside. Her misery welled up in her eyes, making his image shimmer.</p>
<p>"Force, Padmé. Don't cry." His left hand snaked out and caressed the side of her head.</p>
<p>She jerked away. "Don't touch me. If you don't want ... me, then don't ... touch ... me."</p>
<p>Suddenly she found herself wrapped in Obi-Wan's embrace with her camisole wedged between them. "Sithspawn, Padmé. I've never wanted anyone so badly in all my life. It's tearing me apart." She pressed her lips to Obi-Wan's chest. He stroked her back in broad sweeps. A touch of comfort, not desire. Padmé choked back tears. Obi-Wan's low voice was firm. "It's okay, sweet Padmé. It will be okay. I promise."</p>
<p>"You c-can't promise that. You must think me a wh..., a wh ..." Another sob clogged her throat.</p>
<p>"Never. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I am so honored that you let me look at you. Touch you. Even now, if you kissed me I would ... You have completely shattered me. I will never live through another thunderstorm without feeling your lips on mine."</p>
<p>"Don't! Don't talk like we'll never ..." Despair overtook desire and Padmé's body shook from silent crying she refused to give voice to.</p>
<p>"You should try to sleep." Obi-Wan started to pull away.</p>
<p>"No!" Padmé searched his face desperately. "Hold me."</p>
<p>She watched a tear slide down his nose. He lay back down with a sigh and pulled her to him. "Sleep, sweet Padmé."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Obi-Wan listened to Padmé's even breathing. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep, even then she was restless. He trapped a fluttering hand to his chest and sighed as it relaxed over his heart. The fire was dying down. Obi-Wan stretched out his hand and called the guitar's velvet covering to his hand. He spread it over the two of them and wished, yet again, that he'd made her don her camisole.</p>
<p>Force help him, it was going to be a long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Padmé's eyelashes beat against her cheek then lifted up. Something was tickling her forehead. Obi-Wan's breath. She froze, wanting to memorize the feel of his arms cocooning her. After a moment she tilted her head back and looked into a bleary clouded gaze. </p>
<p>Concern furrowed her brow. "Haven't you slept?" Her worry transformed to embarrassment as she realized she was still topless. As if sensing her distress, Obi-Wan stole from beneath the velvet cloth and strode to the table. He lifted his tunic &gt;from the chair and slipped it on, back to her. He stood unmoving while she scrambled to pull on her camisole, then went hunting for his extra tunic that she'd worn through the jungle.</p>
<p>Steeling herself, she walked across the room and stood facing Obi-Wan's back. Her eyes traced the healing wounds visible beneath the torn tunic. One might scar, she decided. She touched it. Obi-Wan flinched, and she quickly withdrew.</p>
<p>"Please don't shut me out, Obi-Wan. I couldn't bear it."</p>
<p>The Jedi wheeled and held his arms open. She stepped inside his waiting embrace, encircling his waist with her own and burying her face in his tunic. He whispered, "You are so far in that I couldn't begin to point the way out, Padmé." He rested his chin on the top of her head. </p>
<p>Padmé lost herself in the beat of his heart. His next words jarred her out of her reverie. "They'll be here within the hour."</p>
<p>Her body tensed. "Who?"</p>
<p>"Anakin and Mace, I presume. About forty minutes ago I sensed Anakin's presence appear in this system."</p>
<p>Panic began to batter at Padmé's thoughts. "I, I don't understand."</p>
<p>"Neither do I. Mace, or maybe Yoda, must have had a vision, shortly after I left Coruscant."</p>
<p>"But I don't want them to come."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan held her an arm's length away. "It's what we've been waiting for, remember? Rescue?"</p>
<p>She frantically searched his face for some emotion. Any emotion. "They'll take you away. I've only just found you Obi-Wan. I can't lose you now."</p>
<p>He pulled her back into his tight embrace. His cheek rubbed her hair. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I can't turn my back on Anakin. I owe it to him to complete his training. I owe it to Qui-Gon. It's more than an obligation to me, Padmé. It's who I am. You would never ask me to give that up any more than I would ask you to turn your back on the people of Naboo."</p>
<p>Squeezing her eyes shut, forcing moisture to retreat, Padmé said, "Curse the Jedi."</p>
<p>"You don't mean that. If not for the Order, we would never have met. I'd be some backwater farmer who could never even dream of touching the most beautiful face in the galaxy." He caressed her brow and cheek, then tilted up her chin. Blue tinted the grey in his eyes as he held Padmé's gaze. "The Force set us down in an isolation bubble. And this time apart has been the most extraordinary time in my life. No matter what happens, I will carry it with me always."</p>
<p>"You don't think we'll meet again." Overwhelming sadness cloaked Padmé's mind. She felt herself drowning in a mire of hopelessness. Already, the pain of parting was tearing at what little composure she had left.</p>
<p>"I didn't say that, Padmé. I know we'll meet again. I ..." Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know if the Force will open the way for our paths to do more than cross. Who's to say what will happen when Anakin's training is complete? Our paths could well join, though ..." He broke off again, his gaze retreating inward to a place Padmé couldn't follow.</p>
<p>"What is it, Obi-Wan? Tell me."</p>
<p>His attention returned to her and he smiled sadly. "It's nothing."</p>
<p>"Tell me."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands. "Since Qui-Gon's death, I've always had the sense that I would spend my life alone."</p>
<p>Padmé returned the gesture and clasped his stubble-covered jaw. "If you don't believe our tomorrows exist, why didn't you give me last night to remember?"</p>
<p>A groan rose in Obi-Wan's throat. "Last night will always burn brightly in my memory, Padmé. Every second. But .... But you're so young." He put a finger to her lips and stopped her protest. "You are young, Padmé. It will be years before I'm free of my obligations. Years in which someone closer to your age could easily swoop into your life and sweep thoughts of me away. But that's okay." He closed his eyes for a second. "Maybe not okay. But if the Force wills it, I will find a way to survive such a thing."</p>
<p>Indignation mixed with the sorrow swirling in Padmé's mind. "I'll never forget you, Obi-Wan. Never. And I'll be waiting when you finally drop from hyperspace back into my system." Padmé's hands dropped to the Jedi's shoulders. "Kiss me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. A kiss that will last me until then."</p>
<p>"Force, Padmé," Obi-Wan whispered. "You know how to torture me."</p>
<p>His lips feathered over hers. Once. Twice. Three times. Then his mouth covered hers and Padmé was submerged by a flood of hunger and yearning, so tender it made her eyes sting with unshed tears. The kiss deepened and she met his desire with her own exquisite, painful longing. Even as she gave herself fully to his searching mouth, Padmé could feel his restraint. A tear escaped past her vigilant lashes and slipped down her face to join the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Chapter Twelve </p>
<p>The shuttle delivered Obi-Wan to the Republic Cruiser, and to the side of an unusually agitated Mace. Obi-Wan found himself biting back a smile. The first he'd been able to summon in more than a day.</p>
<p>"What are you smiling for?" Mace frowned. "The Supreme Governor of Eriadu gives you and her majesty a day to recover from your ordeal in outrageous opulence and still you look like something that crawled out from a pile of nerf dung. Didn't you get any rest down there?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shook his head.</p>
<p>"Look. If you're worried about not seeing the boy, he's fine. I just didn't feel I could release him from his punishment to meet you when we first arrived."</p>
<p>Closing his eyes for a moment as he fought against a tide of weariness, Obi-Wan hoarsely replied, "Isolation is no punishment for Anakin. He often prefers it."</p>
<p>"By the Force, Obi-Wan. You even sound terrible."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan snorted. "Thanks."</p>
<p>A heavy hand rested on his shoulder. Mace said, "Come. I'll take you to him." They hadn't gone two steps before Mace asked, "Did her majesty get safely away?"</p>
<p>"Yes. She's on her way back to Naboo." Obi-Wan paused. "I wonder what Governor Bibble will think of his namesake?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing. I'll explain some other time."</p>
<p>Mace's grip tightened. "She must have been greatly traumatized by the whole thing."</p>
<p>"Not really. She's a remarkably strong young woman."</p>
<p>They continued in silence to Anakin's quarters. Outside the door, Mace dropped his hand and turned to Obi-Wan, "We searched for those terrorists. Still are searching."</p>
<p>"Nothing?" </p>
<p>Mace shook his head. "Not even a trace of the fire you spoke of them having near the crash site. It's like ..." A scowl darkened Mace's already dark features. "I know you told me nothing less than the truth, Obi-Wan, but it's almost like you were pursued by a ... a phantom menace."</p>
<p>A tremor whispered across the back of Obi-Wan's neck. He nodded and reached out to the control panel. The door flashed open.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped into the small stateroom and paused while the door closed behind him. He met his Padawan's worried gaze and forced a reassuring smile to his lips. Slowly the smile reached his eyes and he saw Anakin relax. A crooked grin claimed the Jedi's expression as he said, "My rescuer."</p>
<p>Surprise flickered through Anakin's eyes. Obi-Wan said, "What? You think Mace didn't tell me that you were the one who had a bad feeling about my mission when I hadn't yet reached Naboo?"</p>
<p>The boy gripped the edge of his bunk and leaned forward intently. "He almost refused to come, Master. I'm not sure he even believed me."</p>
<p>"You think a Master of the Council caved in to dashing half way across the galaxy due solely to the whining persistence of a Force-stubborn fourteen-year-old?"</p>
<p>Anakin flushed and dropped his gaze to Obi-Wan's boots. Obi-Wan sat beside Anakin and nudged the boy's shoulder with his own. "He did, you know." Anakin's gaze popped up. Obi-Wan nodded. "Mace told me he couldn't withstand your accusing gaze. It haunted him mercilessly. He finally told himself that, if nothing else, the trip would be a lesson in the follies of acting hastily. I think he was most put out that a rescue truly was called for."</p>
<p>They shared a grin.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan scowled suddenly, "Don't ever breathe a word of this to anyone, Anakin. I'd hate to have to punish you for my own indiscretion."</p>
<p>Anakin's grin widened. "Not a whisper, Master."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan smiled and leaned forward, elbows on knees. After a moment of silence, he said, "Tell me why you're confined to quarters."</p>
<p>The Jedi felt his Padawan deflate and turned his head to watch the boy as he replied. "It was just a joke. Master Windu launched into high orbit when I reprogrammed the meal dispenser. I didn't mean anything by it. He blew sky-high over nothing."</p>
<p>"Nothing that followed on the heels of a whole series of nothings?"</p>
<p>Anakin shrugged and rocked nervously. Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation. "I know you can't resist a challenge, Anakin, but you have to learn to try. You have to learn to listen to that quiet inner voice warning you to turn away."</p>
<p>The boy's brow furrowed. "There was no inner voice, Master."</p>
<p>"It was there. You're just a little too good at blocking it out. We'll have to work on that."</p>
<p>Silence returned to shroud the pair. Master and Padawan. Obi-Wan felt the rightness of the bond between them. This boy had found a place in his heart. Training him was more than an obligation; it was a privilege. One that had the power to make the strongest heart quail. Obi-Wan's gaze fell to his boots and he smiled sadly. It scares me right down to my toes. Not a dark fear. But one full of light and promise that made him vow to succeed. No matter the cost.</p>
<p>Anakin's elbow nudged him. "I was right, wasn't I?" the boy asked.</p>
<p>"Right about what?"</p>
<p>"She's an angel." The boy exhaled awe. "I wish I'd been able to see her." Obi-Wan didn't answer. He squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers intertwined, knuckles white. "Master?" Anakin nudged him again. "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. "No, Anakin, nothing's wrong."</p>
<p>"So tell me I'm right."</p>
<p>Sighing inwardly, Obi-Wan met his Padawan's relentless burning gaze with a melancholy smile. "Yes, Anakin. You're absolutely right."</p>
<p>***The End***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>